Make The Pain Go Away
by Aiyoku-otome
Summary: In the mist of the slaughter and calamity Itachi creates, one more Uchiha survives. It's a battle of hate, torture, and love for this young girl. Desperately trying to cope with the situation is not enough until she escapes... [Brief Summary inside]
1. Town Slaughter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any property of Naruto. I wish I did though. This story _Make The Pain Go Away_ has a main character and she is made up by a fanfic writer their self, Bloody Mist. Simply, I'm doing this for fun, and making one of her wants come true; for me to write this story. I'm glad that you readers took time out of your busy life to read this fanfic and I hope you like it or enjoy. So here it is _Make The Pain Away_. Thanks for reading. I dedicate it to Bloody Mist. Reviews are helpful and appreciated.

**Brief Summary:** One more Uchiha survives. After lasting or merely being spared of by Itachi she's taken under his wing. Living and training under the Akatsuki household is a very unique experience for her. Everyday is the same until she manages to escapes from most of the pain and torture... so she thought. (Contains mature content and strong language in much later chapters, please read at your own risk! Also switches from first person to third person view: take heed to the warning)

* * *

Phase 1:

Tortured screams echoed off of many buildings scattered across the village. It sounded as if the townspeople seen some terrible omen of some sort. I tried to peer out of the window to see what was going on but Mommy forbid it.

"Yuuai! Get away from the window!" she shouted in panic. Her withered hands reached out to cradle my small frame. She detected the minor shivers and tears that came from me. Mommy cried too. What is going on? Why is this happening? Why is Mommy crying? I don't understand. At the moment blood splattered upon the windowpane I'd previously tried to look out of. We both screamed in severe terror.

"Mommy what's going on?" I sobbed to her.

She only held me tighter to her as an answer to my question. Her warm tears settled on my cheek, streaming without restraint down my face; mixing with my own tears. A shaken sigh seeped through Mommy's lips. Fear had taken over her body.

"Yuuai," her soft, shaky voice spoke, "I think the village is being attacked."

"Attacked by who Mommy?"

"I don't know. I want see your father. I need him to be...with us."

Mommy kept on saying things about Daddy and how she wished he was here, with us. Mommy couldn't stop crying. Everything is so out of order. Daddy should have been home by now. What could be taking him so long?

"Mommy, do you know where Daddy is?"

She hesitated to speak and then calmed her nerves, "I'm afraid I don't know. Maybe he's already…..," she burst into tears, "no he can't be! Yuuai you're so young! Seven years old and we're in the middle of some calamity! I'm so scared!"

I tried to make things better with my knowledge, "Mommy. You forgot that I'm really smart and ahead of everyone in my class. And the teacher said I should advanced to the next two levels."

Mommy didn't pay attention to me. She used me as comfort or maybe even like a pillow, clinging onto me like she was about to lose her life. But this current event was crucial. My questions are making her sad.

An abrupt scream of pain ricocheted through my ears. It must've came from outside.

The sound of Mommy's breathing halted. She was definitely in anxiety in the same way as I am. Although I wasn't fully attentive of the circumstances.

"Mommy?"

My voice drove her into to puddles of tears. Mommy hugged me securely like she never wanted to let me go. Something really bad is happening. Blood, Mommy crying, and a quiet village? Has the townspeople left?

Mommy released me calmly and buried her face in her hands while dropping to her knees on the floor. She continued to cry. I stared at her with wide, teary eyes as she guided her fists onto the floorboards screaming in distress, "why is this happening to us?! Why Kami?!! Please bring him home." That's when she relaxed her nerves and remained in her position; her face meeting the floor.

I didn't know how to help Mommy come over this or even make her happier. How could a seven year old girl lend a hand to her Mother in the time of need? And I exactly did that. I placed one of my small hands on Mommy's shoulders and encouraged her that Daddy would come home.

"Mommy, we'll get through this and see Daddy when he arrives."

She smiled at me with teary, eyes. "Thanks Yuuai-"

A heightened scream filled my earlobes. It sounded like Sasuke's voice. Mommy seemed worried.

"Mommy was that Sasuke?" I asked.

"It sure did sounded like Sasuke and it sounds like he's nearby. It could mean the attackers are…." Mommy grabbed my hand and led me into my bedroom. She closed the door behind us and placed me on the bed.

The room was incredibly dark however the only source of light was the blood-tainted glass windows. All I could think about was Sasuke; what's happening to him. I hope he's okay.

"Mommy do you think Sasuke is okay?"

She kneeled down in between the open space that my short legs formed.

"Yuuai," she addressed me with the most serious tone I'll ever remember, "if anything….is to ever happen to me….I want you to for eternity to be strong and remember that me and Daddy will forever love you, okay?"

I nodded my head. But why was Mommy saying such things? Is Daddy gone? Is Mommy going to _die_?

"Mommy why are you saying this?" I solicited.

"Because Yuuai I don't know the outcome of the situation; if I'm going to live or die…" she spoke softly while in the mist of crying.

The front doors locks were turning and it sounded as if someone was attempting to break in. Mommy and I looked at my bedroom door. Then she turned to face me and my snuffles.

Tears poured from my eyes, "Mommy you're going to live and so is Daddy and me. We'll live Mommy! We will all live!"

She embraced me in her arms in this moment. We both cried. _Together._

Mommy pulled away from the hug and stood up to kiss me sincerely on my forehead. Where was she going to? Mommy won't die!

"Yuuai," she tucked a strand of black hair behind my ear and sniffled, "remember that I love you." A genuine smile formed upon her lips as her long, dark brown hair fell over her shoulders. She's so pretty. Mommy is _pretty_.

She slipped out a kunai knife from within her pocket and started for heading out the door until my voice shrilled her.

"Mommy-'"

She placed one finger on her lips, _"shuuuush.."_

And that's what I exactly did as I watched her depart out of the room and close the door behind her carefully.

"It-" it sounded like Mommy was terrified and shoved against the door. Her breathing sounded like it was cut off as she struggled to say something but I couldn't hear it quite clearly. I'm so scared. I need to help Mommy because she's hurting. She needs my aid. But I can't move my legs! Come on legs move, move, move! Mommy needs help!!!

In a instant a sword of some sort came through my bedroom door and it was tainted with dripping blood.

"Mom-my," I called out to her quietly not knowing if she's dead or _alive_.

"_Mom-my_," I repeated again inaudibly. Tears trickled down from my eyes making it's way down my sad, alerted face.

The same sword was yanked out of the door slowly and a loud thump; something hit the floor.

I cried gently.

Underneath the crack of the door….overflowing, passionate, red liquid escaped through into my bedroom floor, staining it with it's deep color. Blood, it's blood.

I gasped with tears. "_Mommy_?"

After minutes of sniffling and endless sounds of footsteps, my bedroom door opened gradually. Chills went down my spine. Is it Mommy? Please Kami let it be her!!

The room was so dark. I couldn't see anything. A sudden flash of lighting and I saw the figure standing before me for a quick second. So familiar. Could it be?

"Mommy?"

Out of obscurity hands wrapped around my neck. I'd strained to free myself from the grasp. But I'd failed. My vision became indistinct and vague. Everything went from dark to sheer blackness.

_"…if anything…is to ever happen to me…I want you to for eternity to be strong and remember that me and Daddy will forever love you…" -_Dearly Departed.


	2. Family Care

Phase 2:

My eyes finally opened from a drawn-out sleep. This place...I'm not familiar with it. I sat up from my position on the bedding, which lie on the floor. I was sleeping on a floor this whole time? I'm not use to this. The room is so creepy. Where's Mommy?

I stood up to look out of the window to get a glimpse of the area but it was too high up. _Curse my height!_ Being seven years old and being utterly short has its disadvantages.

I rotated back around to examine the room as a whole (except for the window of course). It's gloomy, has one window, and the bedding that positioned on the wooden floor. The door was traditional; sliding Shoji screen. This room is so empty and frightening. I don't know what I should do. Escape? Yes that would be the best thing to manage!!

With the intention of leaving, I ran to the door and tried to open the sliding door however it was jammed. It wouldn't budge.

Willingly I gave up; obvious to the fact that I'm weak at this point although usually I'm stronger than this, a lot stronger. My arms and legs feel numb. It's hard to move a little. But there haves to be some way to get out of here. There must be. I tried using taijutsu; kicking and punching the walls with the last bit of strength I have. Plan failed. Ninjutsu was my only savior now. Although my chakra has been dangerously depleted. What?! There's no way! How could that happen! I know my chakra level is high but...it can't be replenished just with the flick of the wrist!!

So now I have no way of escaping. I'm supposed to be tough like my sensei said. But I guess I got a little too overconfident during spars. He said that I hold great endurance. After all I skipped to the genin level at the age of 6, which is remarkable for a person at that age. Maybe I've been poisoned no...I'm not poisoned, or I'm trapped in some genjutsu, probably.

My mind must've wondered off to some bizarre place. I must not be fully aware of the current situation. I'm stuck in some unknown place. Mommy is missing and...and my village was attacked. By who? Most importantly where's Mommy? She wouldn't leave me all alone in this vicinity. By myself? I'm scared. There's nothing to do and Mommy's not here to make things better. Tears swelled up in my eyes.

I sat down on the bedding and cried. Cried with many sobs fleeing from my throat and burying my face into the bedding. My hands clenched the thick sheets. I wiped away the tears using the bedding. But the tears weren't going to depart so easily.

"Mommy, where are you?" I called for her.

No answer.

I wish she was here with me. To make the pain go away. This feeling of sadness, terror and suspense is making me tired. I don't know where she could be. I miss her. What am I supposed to do?

"I'm so lonely," I spoke to myself not caring if any other potential person could be here in this place.

Sudden footsteps startled me. I observed the sliding door as a dim light appeared behind it and a shadowy figure. And there emerged my older cousin. Relieve settled on my nerves; he's here to make things better. But why is he here?

Regarding the question I thought to myself, I leaped up from the bedding and ran to him with open arms. However I stopped in my tracks. I forgot he doesn't like to be touched in such a fashion or being touched period.

His face and eyes looked the same; emotionless and serious.

"Yuuai," his cool collected toned voice spoke.

I gasped. "I-ta-chi?" Yes it was indeed him. I don't know anyone who could always speak in a calm matter and appear serious.

I had many questions for him to answer. About everything; the attack, Sasuke, this place, our village, and much more. This whole occurrence was a hard to interpret.

"Itachi, where are we? Where's everyone? What happened to our village?"

He sighed and stared at my face with no emotion.

"I was expecting you to ask those questions," he walked further into the room and set the lantern somewhat near the bedding (not so close to it so the bedding would catch on fire).

"We're at an abandoned estate. There are others in this place so I suggest you to keep your tone low-"

"You mean other people are here also?" My childish voice probed.

Itachi stared at me. He didn't say anything. He was never the person for questions.

"Itachi. You didn't answer my other questions." I notified him with a modest smile.

He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. He took a small inhalation of air and closed his eyes, "I killed everyone except for you and Sasuke. Everyone within our clan is dead. There an answer to your requests."

My subtle smile and slightly happy face turned into a complete blank look. My eyes widened and tears swelled up in my eyes. Even Kami couldn't prepare me for this. I can't believe it. I refuse to accept what he said. There's just no way Itachi would do such a thing.

"Your kidding right Itachi? Stop playing, you shouldn't say jokes like that," I replied to his response with tears flowing down my face and smiling tenuously.

Itachi didn't say anything. Silence formed between us. That means...he wasn't lying. I doubt Itachi would ever lie about anything. But it's so _unreal_. How could he...just kill everyone and not feel regret or sadness. Itachi...is a...**murderer**. Which could result in him killing me but...why didn't he kill me and Sasuke? Wait, so if he didn't kill Sasuke then where could he be?

"Itachi, where's Sasuke?" I asked in concern.

He spoke in the same way; cool, and calm as if the situation didn't really matter. "I can't answer that question, simply because I don't know where he could have run off to."

My calm self vanished; no longer could I put up with his calm tone. It became annoying and irritating and I burst into tears.

"So why did you leave me and Sasuke alive then?! There was no point in that! You should have left my dead body next to my mother! I would've thanked you for that in my after life."

Itachi removed his back from the wall and turned to face me. His glare was direful. I didn't want to look him in the eyes, so I curved my head away from him- now gazing at the floor with anger in my teary eyes.

I think my vocabulary shocked him a little. I was seven years old by the way; kids wouldn't use such words at this age but I really do like reading books, so I guess my vocabulary and use of words picked up from them. Sensei told me my comprehension ability was remarkable when I found out how to clone myself without his full explanation.

The muteness got me thinking thoughts like that. Itachi wasn't saying anything to me. Maybe he did feel regret but he wasn't the person who would talk much.

He finally spoke to me; with ice cold words in a calm matter, "I had to do what was necessary to test my ability. You and Sasuke wasn't worth killing."

"...Itachi. I don't understand. You killed basically the entire Uchiha clan to test your strength?!" Without thinking I said that and charged at him with one of my fists with tears pouring from my eyes.

He caught my fist with one hand and grabbed my throat with the other. Then backed me up into a wall, slamming my small frame against it- sliding me up so his face met mines. I gasped. That really did hurt.

"If you wish to kill me or get your revenge then you must possess the Mangekyo Sharingan. Only then you will have a fair chance of killing me. Hate me. Despise my existence for eternity. This is the same thing I told Sasuke. If you are willing to do that, well you actually have a chance." He released his hold on my wrist and throat and allowed me to drop to the floor non to gently.

At the moment he left me in the room all by myself without leaving the door open. Lost my opportunity to flee. _Pa- fekuto_. Now I'm stuck in here.

The tears I bounded escaped from my eyes. I crawled over to the bedding and laid on top of it. Crying until I couldn't cry anymore; it was my only comfort at the time for the pain I felt. Mommy, Daddy, everyone within the Uchiha clan is..._dead_. With the exception of me, Sasuke, and...and...Itachi.

"_If you wish to kill me or get your revenge then you must possess the Mangekyo Sharingan. Only then you will have a fair chance of killing me. Hate me. Despise my existence for eternity. This is the same thing I told Sasuke. If you are willing to do that, well you actually have a chance."_

His words were nipping at my head. I can't believe he told Sasuke that.

"_If you wish to kill me..."_

I hollered in rage with so many tears. Then I calmed myself down to remembering what he had told me about the other people being in this house.

"Damn you Itachi."

I said to myself. I would never use such words similar to that but I felt it was necessary at the moment. Hell, for this current situation. Mommy is-

_"…if anything…is to ever happen to me…I want you to for eternity to be strong and remember that me and Daddy will forever love you…"_

Be strong? Right. I will be Mommy. Just for you to smile upon me from the heavens above. I promise.

"I promise Mother. I will be strong." With my purpose set, I wrapped the warm sheets around me. I kept on thinking about how much Itachi could have killed the clan. How? The same way he killed Mommy-

_Flashback._

She placed one finger on her lips, _"shuuuush.."_

And that's what I exactly did as I watched her depart out of the room and close the door behind her carefully.

"It-" it sounded like Mommy was terrified and shoved against the door. Her breathing sounded like it was cut off as she struggled to say something but I couldn't hear it quite clearly. I'm so scared. I need to help Mommy because she's hurting. She needs my aid. But I can't move my legs! Come on legs move, move, move! Mommy needs help!!!

In a instant a sword of some sort came through my bedroom door and it was tainted with dripping blood.

"Mom-my," I called out to her quietly not knowing if she's dead or _alive_.

"_Mom-my_," I repeated again inaudibly. Tears trickled down from my eyes making it's way down my sad, alerted face.

The same sword was yanked out of the door slowly and a loud thump; something hit the floor.

I cried gently.

Underneath the crack of the door….overflowing, passionate, red liquid escaped through into my bedroom floor, staining it with it's deep color. Blood, it's blood

_Flashback ended._

Mommy...was killed right before my eyes by Itachi. In such a brutal way. Sobs and tears found its path out of me. The way he slaughter her was...so _inhuman. _But he was a captain of the ANBU, so he did have to...wait that doesn't matter though!

"Mommy..." was all I could articulate before slumber and physical exhaustion took its toll on me.

"_Hate me. Despise my existence for eternity..."_


	3. Deadly Weapon

Phase 3:

Morning took forever to come. The sun looked bright as ever and it practically killed my eyes. I groaned and turned away from the direction of the beaming light. I've noticed the candle that Itachi has brought in here yesterday has been blown out by some unreasonable source, which I do not know of.

Itachi. I didn't want to think of his name or even him. What he did to the townspeople...last night. Basically slaughtered the entire clan to merely test his strength and ability. Unforgivable. Mommy and Daddy; deceased. Sasuke; missing. It's sad to deem of how Sasuke could be wandering aimlessly around someplace. Itachi, will pay his betrayal tenfold whether he knew it or not. Of course not right away but maybe someday.

Just the thought of him and there he pops into the room with that emotional less facial expression of his. Casual and calm as always; it's annoying.

"We're departing," he warned.

My reaction: shock. We just arrived here and yet we are already leaving? "Where are we going?" my voice probed.

"Now that question will be left unanswered."

And before I knew it everything became unclear...merge into a depth of blackness.

-----------Unknown Place-----------

"_Welcome Uchiha Itachi," I heard a mysterious figure say. _

_I was regaining my consciousness. I managed to sit up from the cold ground and take in the scenery. But my vision is blurry and impaired. I don't know how this has happened and it's really hard to see. Maybe it was Itachi's doing. Hmph, I wouldn't expect less from him; a cold-hearted person._

"_I see you have proven yourself worthy." The unknown person continued to speak._

_I turned my head to direction of his voice and somehow in someway, I could make out of the place. It's unrecognizable almost as if it is modern city; couldn't match it with my time. Many tubes winding through various buildings- how unreal. He appeared to be sitting on a add statue with similar tubes to the ones winding through the buildings also. He bares auburn colored hair and tattoos or piercings on each side of his nose. His eyes seem alerted and look the color of gray._

"_Hmph, you say my goals are similar to your goals." A familiar voice addressed. Itachi. _

_The creepy looking guy and Itachi continued to engage into their conversation. My mind wondered off. They were talking about capturing tailed beasts, some organization called the Akatsuki that I never heard of before, world domination, and other things. Must be goals. Personally, I found the conversation lacking of interest until my presence became known and brought up in the conversation._

"_Who's the girl?" The mysterious guy inquired._

_Itachi didn't react in a surprised a manner; his facial expression of boredom and the glare. "A relation."_

"_Sister?" His eyes seemed to form enlightenment to the question as he gazed upon me. That look in the unknown guy's eyes put fear in me._

_Itachi sighed and closed his eyes."Cousin."_

_The mysterious figure grew amazed even though it's hard to realize it. "I see. Well why did you keep her alive then? You killed everyone else except for her and your younger brother."_

"_Her life and Sasuke's are meaningless to me. They were not worth killing." Was his cold response. I didn't understand. Itachi doesn't care for me nor Sasuke. And Sasuke is his brother. We're his family and he doesn't care?! What was the point of leaving us alive then. I don't have a purpose in life so he should just kill me then. Then I could be with Mother eventually. His words cut deep. Deep enough for me to bleed forever. I was on the verge of tears but I settled myself down. Never will I cry again in front of him or anyone. Never. I too will become emotionless and not care for people feelings._

_A moment of silence._

_The cryptical individual eyes met my own. He stared deeply into them from his position. It's frighting. What's going through his mind? Maybe it's my dark crimson colored eyes. In the village when everyone was alive people would look down upon me almost as if they would shun me because my eyes were different from theirs. My eyes are a deep colored crimson and the other Uchiha's eyes are black unless they use the Sharingan. I couldn't really explain it except that mother is not really a spawn of the Uchiha clan, she's from something else. Other than that, my father is an original Uchiha._

"_She's useless to Akatsuki. She would only bring her emotional pain and cause a ruckus." The unknown guy spoke more._

_I tried to say something to him but...my voice. I can't say anything. I can only mouth the words, nothing is coming out. I guess I am really useless then._

_Itachi had opposed his new companion's response, "perhaps she could become some utilization for the us. She's has potential."_

_Creepy guy looked at me again. What could he be thinking? Stop looking at me, sheesh! You're freaking me out! "Indeed. She does. Her strength ability can even surpass my own. With the proper training she could become a deadly weapon for the Akatsuki." It seems an idea popped into his mind, "I'm leaving the task up to you and the other members. That is all for now."_

_Huh? Deadly weapon?! What am I? Some kind of toy to be messed with-...it's...black...again._

_--------------_Return------------

I awoke. I gasped in terror with sharp, wide alerted eyes and arise up from the bedding. Was it a dream? Did that really happen? Sharp uncomfortable sensations shot through my head. I rubbed my temple to ease the pain with the gentleness of my fingertips. And luckily for me this strategy was working. A headache is what I've had.

I need to think. Is the the Uchiha clan really deceased? Me, Sasuke, and Itachi are the only ones left? The growling of my stomach interrupted my thoughts.

"I'm so hungry," I said to myself. I clutched my stomach to feeling of emptiness to somehow rid the dreaded feeling. But that didn't work. Another growl and more clutching. Will I die this way? Through starvation? "Ah...I'm so hungry." I can't think straight. I need something to nibble on just anything at this moment. My mommy usually fed me but now...

"Here." Itachi's voice sprung in my ears. I looked up. There he was standing with a tray of food in his hand. It's for me and it smells delicious! However- why is giving this to me?

I took the tray from his grasp and set it on top of my lap. Glimpsing at his hands I've noticed a purple polish stained his finger nails. That wasn't there before. Huh?! I looked fully at his appearance. He wore a long, dark cloak bearing red clouds and a red interior with a chin-high collar. And a ring on his finger. It looks similar to the _Suzaku_, Vermilion Bird. I've read about it before in the library once. It has interesting properties but sadly, I do not remember of them.

I've finally came to realization and inquired my big cousin. "Why are you giving me this? I thought you said my life is meaningless." I turned my head away from him with angered eyes.

He spoke in his usual tone. "Apparently the leader finds interest in your potential abilities. Therefore you should be fed properly. Can't train a lump of bones."

"Haha. Very funny." I retorted back to him with sarcasm.

He looked at me unwillingly. "There was no humor in the response."

My eyes widen. I felt pretty stupid at the moment. Itachi isn't the person for humor either. Always serious about everything. All work and no play, boring. A thought zapped through my head. Did he say...the leader finds interest in me? So it wasn't a dream then. This is not a dream, that I can get myself out of and tell my mother of all the bad things I've seen in the dream sequence. But it's not a dream. I groaned to the thought.

"Why are you wearing the _Suzaku_?" I asked him. I just wanted to help cast away my bad thoughts that I had at this occurrence by probing him.

Itachi stared at me; he didn't seem alerted at all by my whereabouts. He chuckled softly. "I forgot that your intelligence was above normal for the average child. Stop asking questions and eat; there's no time to waste," his voice diminished as he left the room with the sliding door.

He's so mean. I managed to hesitate a reply of "thanks" to him before he was halfway out of the door. Smart eh? I suppose so. Mommy always told me that. Maybe that's why she said _your choice of words at this age is unexplainable! _Hmm...good times. I miss her dearly. From her presence to the soft warmth touch of her skin. Kami, I miss her. Why did she have to die?

With no more past events to deem about, I slowly began to finish my meal. One bite was simply delectable. "There is no way Itachi cooked this!" My childish voice assumed. My voice is so high-pitched, _naze_? I don't want a voice like this! Hope no one heard me.

10 minutes later my stomach was full to the maximum. "AH! My stomach is so full...(burp)" I whined to no one in particular. My new gut proved how stuffed I was. Itachi must be trying to kill me or even _eat_ me...? I must stop thinking such random thoughts.

A moment of serenity and laying down on top of the bedding on my back.

Nothing to do yet again. There's no form of entertainment in this room. And I bet there's no other kids in this stupid place! But still...Itachi. I'm thankful that he took me under his wing despite the fact that I should hate him with all my heart.

"Yuuai, come." Itachi demanded.

His voice scared the living hell out of me. I know that I shouldn't be speaking like that but his voice can be overbearing at times. It came out of nowhere disturbing my wave of thoughts!

I got up happily and ran to him without further delay. He led me throughout the house towards outside. Along the way we stopped in front of a study. Two men were speaking with each other or shall I say a creature and a human. The creature bared a shark-like appearance; pale blue skin, small white eyes, gill-like facial features, and sharp triangular-like teeth. He too wore the long black cloak and purple nail polish.

The human was a man. He also wore the cloak and purple nail polish. Why is everyone wearing such a ridiculous fashion. It's creepy-crawly...I shuddered a bit. The man had yellow hair styled into a ponytail and black eyes. He seemed friendly unlike the shark guy.

Itachi addressed them. "Kisame, Deidara."

They turned their attention to him. The yellow haired fellow eyes lingered down upon me as Itachi introduced me to them; explaining to them what my purpose here was. I returned the gaze to the yellow haired man. He chuckled a little showing some sort of friendliness towards me.

"So heres the brat were supposed to train." The shark creature harshly said. Although he basically insulted me he spoke in a calm and polite manner. I felt like kicking him in the spot where it would really hurt but if I did do that he would probably slice in half me with that big sword of his, which is currently being held in his hands behind his back. I'm no brat.

The yellow haired man spoke, "the girl does have potential, hmph." He appears nice in my eyes. I gave away a small smile and slight blushing. Eh? Why am I blushing?

With no more to speak of Itachi guided me to the outside training grounds.

"Wow it's so huge!" I started to run around in the area with my arms in the air as if I were a bird. For once in a long time I felt happy and somehow free and I was laughing.

"Yuuai." Itachi beckoned me over to him.

I ran over to him, smiling with a missing tooth. I lost when I bumped into a tree some time ago. Last week to be frank before all of this was happening.

He gave me a pouch with ninja equipment filled in it; Shuriken, and Kunai knifes.

Itachi stood about 10 feet away from me. "During the course of training-it will be difficult and I won't go easy on you. I don't want to hear any complaints. Now show me what you have learned so far." He alleged to me coolly.

I was ready to begin but I had one question question for him with an innocent inquiring look on my face. "Itachi?" I rose my hand up in the air so I would get his attention.

He glared at me even more.

"How long do you think training will last," my childish voice began, "minutes, hours, days, weeks..."

He stopped me right there in the middle of my question, "years. Now begin."

No more hassles I stood in my battle stance and stared straight at Itachi. To start it off I threw Shuriken at him and he dodged all of them flawlessly. He's really fast with his reactions. I threw one Kunai knife at Itachi and I missed. He caught the Kunai between his fingers and tossed it to the side as I began running at him.

"Fire Ball Jutsu!" I cried out.

My attempt failed miserably. Knowing how much haste he has, he dodged the attack and disappeared from my eyesight.

I looked at my sides. No, he's not there or here? All of a sudden I felt a presence behind me and then I was knocked flat onto the ground non to gently. I got a few bruises and scratch marks on my face; I could feel them form and blood escaping from some. I didn't think Itachi would be so tough on me. Clearly, I was no match for him. My skills were not comparable with his.

"Your defense is wide open and your approach is pathetic," he sighed and then began to scold me more calmly, "there is much to be done. Today your new training starts." Itachi didn't waste any time training went into full effect.

------------Hours Later----------------

"My body aches." I whined. Itachi's training was intense and at last over with; brutal, hard, and somewhat fatal. But on the pro side, I've upped my defense and mastered three of my techniques. And my Sharingan has improved. My current status was exhausted and panting on the ground- I'm worned out.

Itachi stared at me with the glare. "Tomorrow you may be in for a rude awakening. I suggest you bathe in the nearby river," he pointed to the direction of the calming water, "do not underestimate my intelligence; I will know if escaped. Don't even think of fleeing. I'll be back in 15 minutes." He nonchalantly notified me and left.

Itachi is very serious about this. I kinda of took it in as a nightmare but I settled my nerves. Thinking about Itachi chasing me...chills down my spine. If I ran away, he would probably kill me. To take those scary pictures out of my mind I bathed myself. It was so relaxing. The water was scrubbing my troubles from me; I felt rejuvenated.

Time elapsed and I was forgetting my curfew, so quickly I got out of the river and dressed in my kimono and waited for Itachi to come. I sat on the ground looking distressed, rubbing my temple yet again to soothe the ache but it wasn't going away. What's wrong with me?Headache I guess and memories sneaking back up on me. That's the answer. Itachi had no reason for killing the Uchiha clan. He had no good reason-

"_...always be strong and remember that I love you..."_

Mom's words rung through my head. I truly do miss her. I threw my head back to gaze upon the stars. I will become strong.

"Yuuai." There's Itachi always killing a moment for me and that's my cue. I followed after Itachi while he led me back to the room I usually slept in. This room has nothing but bedding. What to do, what to do? Sleep is all I could do.

"Training will resume tomorrow, get plenty of rest." Itachi noted.

I nodded my head.

----------Restless Sleep-----------

Only minutes went by as I laid on top of the bedding; once again locked up in this room all alone. I wonder why I was being kept alive. Because I wasn't worth killing? THAT still doesn't make any kind of sense what so ever. Now I remember...to be a deadly weapon. Sounds pretty like a motive for the Akatsuki. I shouldn't be staying up all night thinking though. I should be resting like my "sensei" told me. So that's what I will do, rest.


	4. New Counters

Phase 4:

"Get up." The bland sound which was being uttered through the mouth of Itachi.

My whole body jolted up. His voice is so deep and stormless yet it scares me. It's almost as if he's under my skin. I need to come over this unnecessary fear. If I want to become strong and burly; not like a big over exotic, muscular-looking beast...I would have to overcome my tiny terrors.

Itachi handed me the morning meal just the same as yesterday: Himono consisting of dried fish, jack mackerel served with rice, miso soup and pickles. And a steaming tea cup filled with kukicha: a blend of green tea made of stems, stalks and twigs added to juice. The tea sounds pretty nasty but it actually tastes good.

I finished my meal and was ready to go to work with my merciless training. I already feel the anxiety and it wasn't good in any kind of way. Kami, kill me now. My stomach looked like a pot belly, which I find funny because usually I don't eat this much but I'll grow to this lifestyle...eventually. I felt fat. But eating a good meal is required for training though. To build up strength. To become strong, it's going to be the most problematic thing I will ever have to go through in my life.

-------------Training Grounds--------------

Back at the place where I feel most suffering and torment at: training grounds. It's like a living nightmare and I'm not to fond of that assumption. However this time was different. The shark-guy was standing there as if he were waiting for my arrival. Oh great, let me guess. I'm training with him. I sighed heavily.

"Kisame." Itachi pitched to him.

That's his name. Kisame. It's pretty much like a pun. His name means "Demon Shark".How funny...and frightening.

He smirked and rose his sword up and then directed it towards me.

I shrilled and hid myself behind Itachi's leg, seeking for some sort of protection.

"Yuuai," Itachi spoke regularly, "you will be fine. Now go to him. He will be your instructor for today."

I swallowed the lump of fear and constraint as I walked over to Kisame. He stood there all tall and proud of himself with the revealing of his triangular teeth. I didn't want to be near him.

I changed the position of my head to see if Itachi was still standing there. He wasn't. Now I was left all alone with this 'Kisame'.

"Listen up brat." Kisame's assertiveness made me staggered in a most unpleasant way. I shifted my head and body to face him...and his sword. Although I wondered why his sword was bandaged up. Is it some kind of killer animal?! I don't know but I allowed myself to hear what he was saying at the moment.

"This is the plan. The leader demands each member of the Akatsuki to train you so you can become very propitious for us. None of the Akatsuki members is going to go wieldy or basic on you and I'm not a patient person either so allow yourself to become fine tuned with my tactics.

I stumbled on my response. "H-Hai."

He laid the information right out on the table. My purpose, my reason for living is to be a servant to the Akatsuki. A mere weapon. _Ano_...this is the way I 'll become strong? I consider this will be no easy task. I think I'm going to be nauseous.

Kisame lowered his sword and swung it around to his backside on the part of drawing in air. "I'm aware of the fact that Itachi has taught you new techniques the day before today. If I'm not mistaken?"

I nodded my head.

"A vindication which pleases me. I shall test you on your new gained strength." Kisame simpered at the fear in my appearance.

"Kisame stop being so harsh on the girl." The yellow haired guy jumped off the roof in the midst of landing on the ground so gracefully with his cloak swaying to the movements of the wind. It was as if he came out of nowhere.

I looked at him with increased dazed eyes. I never seen anyone like him before. When the breeze came by without a fair warning I could see the eye, which was covered by a thickness of honeyed hair. However that wasn't a eye...a scope was there in the place of the eye. It was different, he was different.

Kisame laughed quietly. "Deidara. Came here to save the day eh?"

Deidara. That is his name.

Deidara tucked a strand of yellow hair behind his ear. "Shut up. She knows what's she here for. Besides I'm just here to see what I'm working with, hmph." He sat himself on the ground with his legs forming a wide open space while bringing one leg up to rest his elbow on idly.

He chortled softly. "Go ahead. Continue on." He lazily waved his hand for Kisame to continue.

"Hmph, okay. Brat," Kisame alerted, "now then. Shall we begin?"

I wanted...to ask him a question before Deidara appeared out of nowhere. It was bothering me. "Kisame-san?"

He blinked his white eyes once. "Hn?"

I maintained to hesitate my question. "Why is your sword wrapped up like that?"

Kisame opened his mouth to proudly answer my query but Deidara did so.

With a sigh Deidara explained. "It's called the _Samehada _or 'shark skin'. Instead of cutting a person into bits the sword shaves when it comes in contact with flesh. Therefore being completely covered in shark scales."

Kisame seemed overjoyed. "Well done Deidara. However you left out a few details of the sword. The _Samehada _also has the ability to absorb chakra around it. And only I can wield the _Samehada._"

Deidara resembled no interest in Kisame's intellection. "Yeah, whatever, hmph."

Kisame showed how frustrated he was with Deidara's lack of focus on the subject. Steam was boiling from the top of head. But he settled down. "If you would." He pointed the sword to me.

With a bounce I went into my battle stance. From the corner of my eye I could see Deidara raising a perfectly arched eyebrow. He hinted some sort of attentiveness in the future battle.

On the other hand Kisame implied amusement like he was doubting my ability. If he is than he better think again. He will be proved wrong. Since training yesterday with Itachi I felt as though I've improved greatly. I could kill him on sight if I desired to do so; I'm getting too over confident of myself.

Now it begins.

I summoned up up clone using genjutsu, which I recently just learned thanks to the powerful and almighty Itachi-sensei. It was near to perfection.

The illusion clone threw a couple of shuriken at Kisame as I formed the hand signs to make myself vanish from his sight. He seemed surprised.

The "Demon Shark" blocked the spinning star weapons using the aid of his _Samehada._ Exactly what I planned.

I finally evanesced from the view of his white, small eyes, teleporting myself behind him from a distance to watch the clone engage into the battle. A distraction.

The replication of me ran to Kisame with unbelievable speed and pulled a kunai out to injure him somewhere in his thigh. Although I knew that would be effortless. Kisame will just protect himself with the huge sword and quickly dispatch the clone. Currently, that was the correct assumption. Now here's my chance.

I emerged from a top of the tree and jumped down swiftly and silently so no one would hear me or suspect I was there. I ran behind Kisame in terminal velocity and began to form hand signs.

_Horse. Tiger: Fire Style, Fire Ball Jutsu!_

Flames of fire transpire from within my inner portion and blew out at full blast from my mouth. I couldn't see around the visual: if Kisame was hit or not.

As the sparks cleared I saw Kisame standing there, smirking. Impressed anyone?

I almost laughed aloud to the site. Deidara chuckled. Kisame must have not realize what's happening to him.

"Not a scratch." Kisame sneered as he lifted his sword over his shoulder.

Deidara started clapping his hands. "Good job Yuuai. You've contrived to hit Kisame." He laughed.

Kisame's eyes blew up. He slowly moved his head to look at the hem of his cloak and started to panic. He swatted at the fire and blew at it, jumping and running around in circles. It was sooo funny to watch. Proved him wrong, indeed.

Deidara and I laughed together. This will be the moment to remember and maybe the only one; good one.

After Kisame accomplished putting out the flame, he gave me my respect that I've worked hard for. "Impressive. I didn't think a little girl could pull something off like that on the first day of training. Perhaps I have doubted you greatly. You sustain extraordinary potential."

"Well put Kisame, couldn't explain it better myself." Deidara sat on the ground with his legs crossed this time but he rested his elbow on his thigh.

I could feel a blush coming as Deidara looked at me with a steady gaze.

He smiled.

"All who cares if you could 'better explain', "Kisame emphasized with air quotes, "it yourself or not. All that matters is that I know where to pick up from on her skills."

I didn't think the Akatsuki members would be so...playful at times. I thought they meant business about everything but I see that some still share their humor. I was young too, so maybe that brought out the youth in them. They weren't too old themselves virtually older than me of course. The need of laughter was created and I couldn't resist.

"Here." Kisame tossed a Ninjake to me; a sword usually carried by ANBU. So why did he have it?

"Kisame-san?" My high-pitched childish voice addressed him.

Kisame sighed in release of some impatience. "What?"

I fumbled the sword in my hands and then gripped it tighter. "How did you get this? It's mainly carried by ANBU..."

"I see you study up in that so called _Academy_ of yours. Well the other day I ran into one of the suckers and find myself in a quick battle..." his kept on going into further detail of how he killed the ANBU descendant.

My eyes enlarged at hearing his words.

Deidara took notice in me and started fidgeting around in his pouch for something. A white substance was being played at his fingertips and then...it went inside his **hand**.

I was pretty shocked and it showed plainly on my face.

He chuckled and then the goo submerged from within his hand. He shaped a spider out of the substance and placed it on the ground. It started to move and crawl towards Kisame! Creepy and amazing...

He set a finger on his lips, motioning for me not to look startled or say anything.

I swallowed the lump of astonishment and watched Kisame talk about his experience as if nothing was happening at the moment.

"...and that's how I killed...AHH!" He jumped and turned to Deidara and angrily yelled his name. "DEIDARA!!!!" A small explosion went off near his foot. The white thingy exploded.

He really seemed out of character at that occurrence however it was darn funny. I tried to hold back my laughter and solely a few giggles seeped through.

Deidara shrugged his shoulders. "You were scaring the girl with your detailed 'slaughter' content." He winked at me.

I blushed and I knew that was coming.

Kisame curved his body to face me. With a sigh he explained the next thing that was going to happen. "I've decided that since you were going to train with me...you're learning basic and difficult sword tactics. Now for something new."

WHAT?! I thought I was done for today but I was wrong...this time. I groaned softly to his words and nodded my head. To hide the irritation. "Hai."

-----------------Countless Hours of Training---------------

At last, more brutal, fatal, and harsh training were over with. Today this is what I've learned:

1.battle stance: check

2.the way to carry a sword: check

3.methods for coming at a person: check

4.the way to defend myself with it: check

5.the proper way to swing it: check

Some much learned in 'so little' time. Using a sword in battle. And now for...sleep. I'm busted.

Kisame evacuated into the mansion. Which means I'm with Deidara by myself. He's a pretty nice guy that much I can point out. Although I felt this..._weird_ feeling around him and I can't explain it. It's like I can be...safe or comfortable around him.

It was nightfall and the stars behold a beautiful view. I perched myself near the river to moon the stars and constellations. Amazing visual to look upon. I never thought the sky could look so carefree. Maybe it was that I am away from the village? I don't know but I think I could be here for a lifetime just staring at this wonderful sky. I laid back on the grass.

Footsteps became palpably known in my ears. It's Deidara or divine it would be him since he's like the only person who likes me. I believe.

"An overwhelming site. Is is not?" Deidara sat beside me.

I shook my head.

He chuckled. "Don't be afraid of me. You can speak. Am I right?"

I nodded.

He rose an eyebrow, suggesting I say something.

"I mean, yes. I can speak." I blurted out bowing my head. "I'm sorry." For some reason I didn't speak much. Conceivably it was that I usually only talk to my mother and people that I know? Or is it because my mother died? No answer came to mind.

"Don't be sorry. You have nothing to apologize for." He began to toss rocks in the river. Something was on his mind and I could tell with that occupied look in eyes.

"Deidara-san?" I stumbled to say.

His eyes grew to some extent.

"Is something the matter?" I wanted to help him considering he's been so kind to me.

A smirk played at his lips. "Nah. I'm fine. Well, shouldn't you be sleeping? You do have training basically everyday."

He looked down at me and met my gaze. "Blushing?"

I gasped and turned away from him. Why am I blushing? Over what? Argh, I'm such a menace!

He poised himself and offered a hand for me to clasp on. "Come on I'll take you back to your room." He sneered.

I authorized my hand to be enclosed by his as he rend me up off the grassy terrain. Safe with him? Yes. This is what I assume.

---------------Empty Room-------------

"Well, here we are." Deidara stated aloud.

I modified my eyes to face his with a blank, child-like look.

He smiled. "Go ahead. There's no monsters in there. It's just empty that's all." He's different. That is what I keep on telling myself.

I pulled away from the grasp and went into my room to fall asleep. I wonder how he feels about me?


	5. Conversation

Phase 5:

"_Yuuai!"_

_I turned my head to the direction of the voice. Mother? It is her. I know that long hair from anywhere. It's Mom. What is she doing? She's running away from something and running straight towards me. From what, from who? Blood blemishes her kimono, crimson liquid falls from her mouth. She's dying._

_I held my hand out for hers. I couldn't speak. I couldn't do much but hold my hand out out for her to reach. I could only watch her with my teary, broaden eyes. _

"_Yuuai!"_

_She screamed my name again. I think she wants me to save her. But how. I don't know what to do, there's nothing much I can do. Sorry mommy, I'm sorry._

_A sword pierced her body- right through the place where her heart beat. She collapsed to her knees and mumbled something._

"_Why... did... you not save... me." Her eyes lost focus and she fell to the floor._

_Mommy. Mommy. Mommy!!! I can only mouth the words and scream in my head. Yes. It is my fault. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I let her die. _

_There's Itachi standing over her body- holding the sword in his hand with blood dripping from it. Staring at me with murderous, red eyes. "You allowed for her to die, Yuuai."_

"_... I hate you." That is all I could say. _

"_Yuuai." He began to chant my name with that calm, sick, twisted voice of his._

"_Yuuai."_

"_Yuuai."_

_Shut up. My head hurts. I nursed my cranium to rid this awful feeling. The pain isn't going away._

_I looked up at him as he licked the blood off the steel. "Now, you can join her." He charged at me with the sword with that devilish smirk wiped across his lips. _

_I just gazed at him. Never have I seen such a scary site in my life. He's getting closer. I'm not moving an inch. I can't move. My feet have failed me. My legs have failed me. This is the way it ends. A scream eluded from me as the sword barely touched me._

"_Yuuai."_

_------------.------------_

"Yuuai."

"Yuuai."

Somebody persisted to call my name, trying to wake me. I was restless, turning this way and that.

"_Get away Itachi!"_ I mumbled with my eyes closed.

"Yuuai!"

I sprung forward; gasping, and panting with attentive eyes. I'm lost. I looked around to see if I was in the same place. Settling with a sigh, I realized that I am still here at the estate.

"You okay, yeah?"

The voice sounds familiar. Is it? I craned my neck to the direction of the soothing tone. DEIDARA?!! Okay, definitely at a lost here. Why is HE in here kneel down beside me? I felt my forehead and shook my head, signaling a "yes" gesture to him. And now he's smirking at me. He always seem to smirk at me and everyone. Weird...

"I suspect you had a nightmare or something like that, hmph." He ended his sentence with a grunt.

Nightmare? I supposed so. Of course it was a bad dream! Itachi coming at me with a blade and licking it as if he seemed satisfied with my fear?! Yeah, it's a dream, terrible dream that is. But... I'm not feeling too well and my head feels sweaty.

"... I heard noises coming from your room and was wondering what you were up to- now I see, yeah." He continued to inform me of what was happening.

I felt embarrassed. Making a complete fool of myself. Truly I am a menace to this place. "I'm sorry for troubling you Deidara-san." I bowed my head to contribute to my apology.

Surprisingly, his hand grasp my chin and he lifted my head so he could see my face. His eye is colored of a teal blue. Lovely color, hmm... I'm too young to think like this.

"Stop apologizing, yeah? Unless you kicked me somewhere, which it would hurt... THEN you apologize. Got it?" He said with smirk.

I smiled. I wouldn't do that... not on purpose at least. There's no way I could possibly hold my laughter. I nodded with my small rumbles of humor to his words.

He chuckled too. And soon after a serious expression grew on his face. He felt my forehead. "You're sick."_ Sick?_

The door slided open. "Deidara. We got a mission to fulfill. Let's go." A man with messy red hair and maroon eyes addressed. What's up his butt?

Deidara sighed and let his grasp go as he stood. He walked over to the door and looked back at me with a smirk. "You be good, yeah?"

I nodded.

He and the other guy sauntered out of the room, talking. I could hear what they were saying.

"You know we had a mission today and you know I hate waiting."

"Just relax Sasori-danna. I'm here now right?"

A grunt came from the other person I did not know of and their voices began to fade away.

Okay, that person has no patience and I can tell clearly. I hope I don't have to train with him.

V.vV.v.V.v.V

Breakfast is already eaten and now what's next? Training. But for some strange reason my body feels hot all over and I have a headache. I wish something cool passed by me. Jaded and sick, this is what I feel and dehydrated. I just want to go back to sleep. However, that's not an option. Itachi will never allow that. Okay, there he is standing in the doorway. Time to get up Yuuai, let's get up, come on.

I stumbled my way off the floor and wobbly walked over to Itachi. His hand stopped me from walking as it landed on my chest. That's not right. Hey, my vision is blurry- I can hardly see anything. My breathing patterns are changing and it's difficult to breathe properly.

Itachi's hand landed on my forehead. Why is he touching me like that? A trail of liquid came down on my face. I'm sweaty and tired.

"Your eyes are dilated and your burning up. Fever." Itachi noted.

Really? I have a fever? I never got sick before, so why now. I want to go to sleep and just rest. My Kami, please help me. Please tell me I'm not training today- I-I don't think I will be able to handle it. I just don't feel like doing anything but resting.

The last thing I remember was looking up at Itachi and then... everything turned to darkness.

V.v.V.v.V.v.V

Everything is cooler now. I endure this-this new state of my body. I feel better somehow. I speculate where I could be. Reluctantly my eyes opened. Itachi? I want to say something but I can't.

"You passed out."

I did? Strange. Why? Oh, that's right. A fever. I'm so helpless. Great, I still feel weak and... there's nothing I can do about it.

Itachi stood up and left. Where is he going?

I laid on top of my bedding, imaging of when this is all going to end. The days will forever be the same and I aspire to go home. I just want to go back to the way things were. My mommy and daddy. The Academy. I desire to see it all. I hate this life. No one treats me nicely... well except Deidara. Although I thought he would be somewhat evil, he actually isn't. That's what I think. But maybe, I never seen the other side of him. The true side. It can't be all that bad. Right? Staring aimlessly at the ceiling is not helping in any kind of way. I closed my eyes and breathed heavily: to remember the old days.

That soon came to an end when the door opened with no fair warning. Damn it, Itachi just give me a moment to myself and stop ruining them, sheesh!

My heavy head turned to his direction and clothes landed right before my face. Clothes?

"Get dress."

"Wha-"

"Do as I say. You've regained your strength and now you need to get back to training. I will be waiting for you outside at the same place. Don't bide my time." His words are so cold. I should nickname him the "icy monkey" or hmm... maybe "ice king"? I don't know but I better hurry into these clothes.

V.v.V.v.V.v.V

I'm perplexed. The clothes fit perfectly and they are more exceptional than that kimono. Plus, I have shoes now. That should be better on my toes and feet. I twirled around in a circle in much joy. I'm happy.

A fitting white tunic, which has no sleeves and stops above my knees. Black shorts that stops below the knees and black ninja sandals. This is much more comfortable. And since my hair is long and always tends to get in my face- I've decided to braid it. One long, black braid graciously flowing down my back. Ah, much better now. I wish there was a mirror in here so I could gawk at myself. Now what to do, hmm...

Oh my goodness!! I forgot about training!! Itachi is going to break my neck into two!

I ran to the door, surprised to know that it was actually unlocked. Dashed through the house to the outside training grounds. I slowed my pace when I saw Itachi standing there so peacefully. He appears to be mad but he always look like that, so what's the worst that could happen?

-----------_Harsh Training_-----------

The worst thing to happen in my life is this stupid training!

"Again." He says most coolly.

I did this jutsu for over 3 hours and I'm sick of it! I stood as I regained my balance. My legs are jaded and they hurt. Kami, kill me now. Quickly, I formed the hand signs. And here comes the effect from it. A big ball of fire rolls upon the ground heading towards Itachi. This move is called Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu. It's seems very powerful but watching Itachi dodged the great ball of fire made me angry. How come he's so good at this stuff? Monkey butt.

I tried to surprise him with a sneak attack. I slipped my hand into the weapon pouch and pulled out a shuriken. Deciding that I wouldn't miss him... well. I threw at him while his back was turned. And I missed. Uh-oh. Here it comes.

Itachi once again caught the weapon between his fingers. "I don't understand why you persist to come at a person with the same technique. It's annoying."

His voice is calm although he appears mad. "Shuriken: is a meaningless weapon. It's a distraction and mainly a nuisance. This weapon is not intended for killing but rather as a secondary weapon. Usually the targets for this thing is the eyes, hands and feet but..."

But what? Is he planning something?

He threw the shuriken straight towards ME! I can't- move! WHY?! Come on legs move! MOVE!!

"AAAAHH!!"

The sound of metal piercing skin and flesh was evident- mainly LOUD!! Tears filled my eyes.

The shuriken penetrated my the thigh deeply and it seemed like it was never going to come out. Blood spurted from the spot and stained my black shorts. I didn't know what to do at the moment: cry my eyes out or... SMACK THE CRAP OUT OF HIM!! So... much... pain...

"Why did you do that Itachi?! It hurts!! It hurts-" I bit my bottom lip so intensely that I thought it was going to gush blood! What is wrong with him?! He's a freaking nut case!!!!!!!!

"Learn to endure the pain Yuuai. If you truly want to be stronger- then don't complain about it. To be a ninja... simply sustain the pain. Can't make it go away at the time- just live with it and continue." Now he really sounds like a sensei. Bastard.

His eyes averted toward the roof. I think he noticed something or someone. He sighed. "Deidara. Come on out. There's no use in trying to conceal your chakra."

And there Deidara spring into action from the roof... again?

"The leader wants you to go on a mission, yeah. Like now. That's the only reason why I'm here." He walked backed and forth in a steady motion with his arms crossed.

Itachi chuckled?! And just vanished through thin air. Creepy...

Deidara stopped dawdling about and watched me fall flat to my butt trying to make myself comfortable.

"I see training for you got out of hand, yeah?"

He coolly walked over to my weaken frame and kneel down beside me, examining the weapon and what it was doing to me.

"This is going to hurt but try to relax?" He placed his hand on the shuriken and with some chakra being formed at his fingertips- he intermittently pulled the weapon out.

The most painful experience in my life! I clamped my teeth together and held back a shrill, squinting at Deidara's hand as he pulled out the shuriken.

"There, yeah." At last the stupid thing came out of my thigh with its sharp edges.

But I couldn't help but wonder why he's still here- didn't he have a mission? "Deidara-san?" I panted.

"Yeah?"

"I... thought... you... had... a mission?" I blurted the last two words with force.

"Canceled." He ripped a scrap of my tunic off and pushed the sleeve of my shorts up to wrap the fabric around the wound carefully. A faint rosiness met my face.

"Why?" I asked without thinking.

"You shouldn't ask too many questions, hmph."

I focused my eyes on the weapon that was placed near my thigh. "Oh, I'm sorry. I mean-er-I..."

"I understand, yeah."

My head nodded in a haste response to his phrase. He smirked, casually as he picked up the bloody weapon and held it away from my face. "You gotta be careful with these things, yeah. Or they'll get you in the most unpleasant areas." He examined my bandaged limb. "Like your thigh for instance."

Well that would not have happened if ITACHI WOULDN'T HAVE THREW IT AT ME ON PURPOSE!! "I know."

"Hmph. Looks like you won't be training but you might have to. The shuriken dug deep into your thigh, yeah." He sucked his teeth and tilted his head. "Did Itachi throw it at you?"

I nodded my head.

"Typical, stubborn, harsh Itachi."

I have to agree with his side note. "Yeah. This must be... the true him. Damn you Itachi."

"What?"

I clearly tried to hide that last comment and hoped he didn't hear me. "Nothing."

Deidara brushed off the topic and sat beside me, looking up at the horizon. "The sun is setting."

Okay, Deidara. You're a pretty random guy aren't cha? That's fine. As long as you protect me, I'll be fine. Don't ever leave me again. Protect me.

"For some reason... I can be myself around you, Yuuai. You're so different, yeah." That statement he just said was awkward and he messed up my thoughts! Since I've been here at lot of that has happened.

"... um. I don't know how to respond to that, Deidara-san. Sor-I mean... eh. I give up." I threw my head back and gazed up in the sky, watching various clouds pass by. Huh? That one looks like a pig.

"You do use your words differently at your age, yeah."

I attempted to make myself seem cool, you know. Just trying to impress him. That's all. "Yeah, I get that a lot. Especially..." a sad thought popped into my head. "... especially when my mother was alive."

Still miss her.

Silence fell upon us. I'm guessing Deidara understands how I feel? Respects to my mother.

V.v.V.v.V.v.V

And then soon after TWILIGHT FELL upon us. Is it me or does it get dark out here pretty fast?

"In time you'll learn to get over her death, yeah. It's just the way of life." Should he being saying that?! Sounds rather mean and not really helpful but I do understand.

"So you're saying. I'll always have her in my heart and through memories however I will learn to stop thinking of her being killed by Itachi? Wait- that last part came out wrong.. but uh... as I grow I'll accept her death and... argh! I'm so confused!!" I sat up and started messing up my hair.

Deidara grabbed my hand. "Calm down, yeah! You're not supposed to understand so quickly."

I stared at him without even knowing it and swiftly turned my head away.

Deidara's hand came out of nowhere and held my chin. He directed my head so I could face him. He gaze steadily at my eyes and then stared at my lips. What is he thinking about? Oh, no is he some kind of hentai?! Oh, crap!! He's going to try and rape me! Why me? Why?! Okay, Yuuai. If he tries to make a move on you- all you have to do is kick his soft spot. Right? Got it. But I'm sitting down!! WAH!!!

"It's getting late, yeah. You should be sleeping." WHAT?! Is that all he had to say? I guess so. Alrighty then.

"Okay." Was my simple reply.

I stood up so unstably that I could be an electrical current! Obviously, I haven't gained my strength back in my thigh and it hurts like hell when I stand!

My clumsiness caused me to fall flat on my butt however... I fell right in between Deidara's legs! Could the situation get any worse? Seriously.

"I'm so sor-"

"It's okay, yeah. I mean you haven't gained your 'super natural abilities' back." Sarcasm, is in his voice.

I tried to get back up but Deidara's hands disabled me from doing so. He's holding on to my arms and really is just... holding me down. I'm lost, again. Okay, okay, okay, OKAY: does he like me... more than just a friend or eh? Wants to... I won't think like that again. Deidara is not a hentai. He wouldn't dare fondle a seven year old girl, right?

Um, maybe he would. Slowly, the tips of his fingers stroked my arm upwards and he wrapped his arms around me. He kinda forced me closer to his chest.

"Dei-"

"Just enjoy the view, yeah."

Enjoy the view? OH... the sky. It's the stars again and I can see constellations. So many of them in one night! It's simply amazing! What is this place? Some kind of twilight zone?

"Deidara-san. What do you think of me?" The most bizarre question I've ever asked him. I was curious and wanted to know so badly. And I kinda think I wasn't supposed to ask that. I stepped out of my boundaries.

His body tensed up and then relaxed. "Can't answer that."

"Why?"

"Just can't."

"Oh, come on! You've been nice to me this whole time and you can't answer a simple question?!"

"You're stepping out of line."

"... really?"

He didn't say anything and that's when I knew I really should have not ask that. Now I feel a little awkward for some reason.

"Sorry."

He loosened his hold on me and tried to address me more softly. "Don't ask such questions, yeah."

I slumped down in spot and huffed. 'I stepped out of line'? Hmph. HE stepped out of line when pulled my whole body closer to HIS!

Well, that doesn't matter anymore. Little girls can dream and dream and think their prince will come rescue them but in reality fantasies are meant to stay fantasies.

Deidara's head fell closer to the joint between my neck and shoulder. Is he okay?

"You're too little." What is he talking about? And why the hell is smirking like that?! So evilly!!

"Huh?"

"You heard me, yeah. You're-too-little to understand these things."

"So... what are you talking about? Never mind. You're weird."

I think this was the first time I have EVER hear him laugh so loudly. He is weird but cute. Woah, got to stop thinking like this. I think he was messing with my mind just a while ago.

"I'm weird? Yeah... no I'm not."

"Yes you are."

He persisted to keep on arguing back. "No I'm not."

"YES-YOU-ARE. FACE-THE-FACTS! You end every sentence with 'yeah' or 'hmph'. How could you get any weirder?"

"It's a habit, hmph."

I thought he is weird but hey. Can't blame me for it. "Let's just enjoy the view..." Wow I didn't expect to yawn so loudly.

Now, I'm starting to warm up to Deidara-san. I didn't think I would be so open with him. I thought he would have beat me to a pulp for my comments- instead he acts kind towards me. He's nice and funny and cute and different and... stop Yuuai from continuing!

I knew sleep would hit me soon, so I snuggled up closer to Deidara's chest and closed my eyes. "Deidara-san."

"Yeah."

"Hmm... you're nice."

He laughed softly. "You think that now, yeah. Go to sleep."

My mind blocked his 'you think that now, yeah' comment and allowed for me to rest peacefully in his arms.

_Protect me, Deidara-san._

V.v.V.v.V.v.V

Author's note: Okay, please tell me if anyone is out of character and please do tell me your thoughts on the story. It's nice to know what you guys are thinking. Trust me, I would love to know. But if you're going to be mean with the comment- at least try to make it sound like constructive criticism and not like a story bashing. Feedback keeps me going and keeps my confidence level up. Well, that is all for now. Until next chapter.


	6. Will of The Heart

Author's Note: Ah! I was so happy with the reviews and feedback! They made me so happy and really cheered me up. See? Reviews do count! Well, I hope you guys really enjoy this chapter even though it's long (forgive me!). Just a heads up. This story will contain mature content therefore it will be rated M when the story advances on (not anytime soon). I'm sorry for leading anyone who doesn't read such content and I understand if you stop reading because you can't handle it (no offense). So, please do whatever your heart desires when it comes to reading this story. Here's phase 6 of _Make The Pain Go Away_. Enjoy.

* * *

Phase 6:

(switching out of Yuuai's point of view)

There, her footsteps were silent as they pounded softly against the forest floor. With each stride swiftly guiding her to the destination behind a nearby tree- all in the mist of concealing her chakra.

"Come out Yuuai! There's no use in hiding!"

The demon shark's voice was loud, and he sounded as if he were wanting to get a good battle.

She quickly took her place backside of the ligneous plant, panting and sweating heavily as she planned out her next motive.

And it didn't take long for him to come sweeping through the trees with his rumbling Samehada, pulverizing the full grown tall plants.

It was no use in hiding her chakra anymore. Through a burst of a tree splitting in half Kisame found her. She opened her eyes fully and switched into sharingan mode. Her piercing red blood eyes were more scarier than before. Chromatic speedily occupied the iris of the pupil and this meant she was ready for the outcome of this battle.

She ducked as chunks of the tree came exploding above her head and the shadow of a blue-skinned shark man formed on the ground in her view.

"Found you!" His voice showed amusement and the always taunt.

Yuuai wasn't going to stay in that dead spot waiting to be guttered. "Now you see me. Now you don't." She dispersed from his site within the blink of an eye.

He swung his sword down in her spot attempting to slash her with the chakra thirsty weapon. The Samehada caused a big crater to form on the ground below with waves of invisible energy radiating through the air. His feet landed on the destroyed soil in much grace and impatience. _Where she go._

"Where are you, Yuuai?" The tone played in teasing manner and suspenseful attitude.

"Right here."

He looked directly up facing a driven 12 year old with a deadly ninjaken wielded in her battle lust palms.

In little to no time, he was able to dodge the attack, blocking the sword with his own. He didn't know this small girl held such power and strength. In still doubting her abilities as a "deadly" weapon- he would have never guessed she would be so strong at her age. But under his training there would be no such doubts as to her sword dancing qualities prove almost far better than his however... not quite.

"Getting tougher I see."

She pressed her feet against the bandaged sword and flipped back to have herself be in the real fighting stance.

"Yes, I have. Thanks to you, Kisame-san."

The two both stared at each other immensely anticipating on who going to make the next move.

Yuuai truly did realize for the first time on how much she improved within only 5 years of training with the Akatsuki members: back and forth between them. Her eyes followed and copied what the opponent was planning on doing next accompanied by the sharingan of course. Chakra control was practically second nature to her. Sword and hand to hand combat will still need advancement though. Ninjutsu and genjutsu: room for betterment but still very skilled in those two fields. At the rate she's training and improving... she could call herself a chuunin.

No more time to waste with reminiscing of her own potential. With a quick dash of her feet pulling forward, she sprinted in lightening speed towards her sensei. She circled around him for a bit, looking for an opening and to see where his guard was left down. If she tried to attack him from the back maybe then she would have a chance. And that's where she targeted him, thrusting the ninjaken onward for a good blow.

Kisame abruptly turned around as a smirk formed on his lips and countered her attempt with the Samehada.

They battled for dominance in keeping their weapons pushing each other backwards, letting their feet slide against the dusty terrain.

"You're certainly a good sparring partner." Kisame had a love for battles and this one was not a bit of disappointment nor lacking.

Yuuai smirked up in looking at his gilled face. "I wouldn't think different about you."

She didn't know on how much longer she could keep this stance. His strength and push on the weapon became overbearing and that's when she found herself shoved back with her one hand sliding across the dirt ground along with her feet.

Space separated them from a sword to sword contact. A few yards to be exact.

Kisame wanted to drive her even more to test this so called power she mastered within 5 years of training. He threw the Samehada into the air and began to form hand signs to create the water jutsu. He also observed the movement Yuuai made, which was the same as his but faster.

She directly copied off his actions, throwing her sword into the air and forming hand signs. However her hands moved more quickly and she thus created the jutsu first.

"Suiton Bakusui Shouha!" Their battle cries echoed through the forest, bouncing off the trees and having birds fly away to a more safe and quiet outlet.

As of result from the the battle cries, water exploded from both of their mouths and the ground turned into a big combat arena of a blue ocean. The water was fierce with its appearance and waves, coming to wash the soil away.

Her retreating spot took place on top of a tree branch so she couldn't be sucked into the miraculous water.

Kisame stood on top of the water, sneering at the curious filled eyes of the Uchiha kin. "Aren't you coming down to fight me? That's no way to act."

She almost gulped fear. This is not the _act_ she should put on in front of his presence. Her sensei showed her this move twice: this being the third time she's seen it so there was nothing to fear of. Although a site of drowning under the treacherous water was not the most encouraging thought in her mind- considering her height.

"I'll just bring you down then." The patience of the battle driven creature vanished and he charged straight for her from his spot.

Not much time to just stand there and get killed. Yuuai dodged the sword and flipped forward to dive straight into the water as the tree soon shattered into pieces.

Just before she fell under the watery element she held her breath and permitted for her face to hit the surface first. The sound of splashing was not as loud as she thought. It was the water which faded the audio. Underneath the installation was a remarkable site as she swim through the pressure: plants swaying below and grass moving also. So different and new.

Kisame grinned vaguely to the teen's actions equally free falling to the ocean. What was she doing? Yuuai could have formed chakra at her feet and stand above the water also. It wasn't hard knowing the chakra control she possessed.

_I guess there's going to be a under water fight._ He smiled to the thought.

He shifted his body around from falling back first and dived straight under the water, swimming fast toward his prey.

Yuuai sensed a presence coming swiftly after her and shortly curved around to see the predator. Kisame. She held her ninjaken up in the correct position and geared up: ready for what's coming next.

With lunging the Samehada forrad, Yuuai effectively deflected the conceptualization with holding her instrument in front.

A curving of the lips, Kisame seemed satisfied in her actions but could not possibly give up the spar soon.

Clashing of the swords began, swinging this way and that in the intention of cutting the opponent. Sounds of metal hitting shark skin reverberated below the surface where a fierce hostile encounter was being held.

_Left, right, block, attack. Don't let him get you._ Yuuai was determined in this strife and it would be damned if she lost on the scene so hastily. His strikes with the Samehada sped up with her own, solely his were much more forcible. The amount of strength he put into each bang had her balance in a muss since after all they were still under water but she could return a quick bolt back at him- even though it wasn't as strong.

At the moment she let her guard down briefly- she was stumbled with a quick gutter cut on her shoulder, which meant Kisame found an opening to his appeal.

The pain was intense and rough however that couldn't leave her open for anymore attacks or brash cuts. She swiftly backed away from him while holding her shoulder with the hand which wasn't grasping the ninjaken. Crimson colored liquid floated in the water now, altering the specific area with a little discoloring of orange.

Yuuai looked at him with an evil and determined look in her sharingan glint eyes still holding her shoulder. Groaning a bit to the pain, she found her resolve as she floated in the pool of water.

Kisame loved every minute of it, watching her be in pain and disgust.

Her last resort was to rely upon the fire based jutsus. She slided the ninjaken back into its sheath and configured the appropriate hand signs to create her fire based jutsu. Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu.

Placing the side of her palm slightly on her lips- a blowing position was formed and a extraordinary sphere of fire came from within her small cavern, coming out in great force and adding a glow to the the scenery.

To his shock and perturbation he hesitated to move a minute but when that ball came his way, he swam out of its path almost being a victim of its choler. Highly, unlikely that a ball of fire can last under water or even be created was something he deemed about. How? The level of the jutsu is high but still... how? Water should have absorbed the heat and make quick work of it. Not in this case.

_This is it: all or nothing. I hope this works. _Planned out in her head, she began to thrust her self towards the surface which distinguished land from water.

White eyes examined her.

Along with a prompt push of her arms, she lunged out of the water, wet and dripping of the moist element. Her body flew above the height of the trees and shot onward for the sky in speed.

_What is she doing now? _Kisame just watched her from underneath the water. He was interested in her motif, so he just simply watched.

Wind rushing through her. Adrenaline pumping. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for this panorama.

Her body twisted around while still flying up in the air current and soon she relieved her ninjaken from its sheath, holding it with both hands to pierce her opponent when she gradually descended from the sky into the water. Her whole physical structure came falling down with the limbs rising above as the strong force of wind pressed against her while still holding her sword- fixed for puncturing his shoulder.

_What the hell?_ His whole facial expression changed referring to the method she instantly used. He could not move:only concentrated on her.

But as soon as she hit water, he finally gained consciousness to hinder, reasoning with instinct to **not** get stabbed.

Of course Yuuai is shocked and pissed. Her timing, execution, and plan was a bit unusual but this should have easily worked to her advantage for he never seen something as so courageous from her. Downfall of scheme stricken her to evade on focusing what to do next. _Damn it!_

Deciding that this battle expeditiously lost its engrossment, Kisame unanticipatedly ended the engagement with removing the the ocean with a jutsu of his own after swimming to the bottom.

Yuuai eyes widen in great capacity. There was no water supporting her body to stay afloat from falling.

"OH... AHHHHHH!!!" She screamed as she fell at a hypersonic pace to the soaked grounds that were beneath her.

Not the most graceful way to settle back on land. Her face was the earliest to submit to the wet grounds. She could have with no worry switch her position in the air for a much more appropriate landing rather than plummet to the dirt in a foolish method. Were was the common sense in all the rush?

Rumbles of laughter emerged from the "ever so warning" sensei. The way she landed could have a strict leader of a organization with no emotions die in utterance.

He swung his shark skin sword over his shoulder and calmed down from laughing. "Get up. Even you don't have the brain of a ox."

Yuuai rose that soggy head of hers and wipe dirt from her mouth, grasping the ninjaken with more pressure. She clenched her fist while looking furiously irritated at Kisame. "Very funny... Shark Man. You know you could have gave me a warning before letting me bust my ass on the ground or shall I say my face to your liking!"

Even he had to admit that Yuuai changed over the 5 years. Appears a little more courageous with her actions and words. But still the shy girl he once knew. It was during battles when the brave missy ruptured from the depths of her small frame.

"It's your fault that you fell like that. I heed no warnings when it comes to business. You should have known what to do." He walked away and more than willingly stopped in his tracks when he saw three frustrated members standing at the doorway which led into the mansion.

Sasori angrily wiped the water from his face, letting the water smack to the mossy grass. "Did it have to get so wet?"

Deidara spit the supply from his lips, having a mouthful of ocean spill. "You know... I might retreat to somewhere more safe when you two spar, yeah." Flicking his yellow hair back with the neck attached to his body, Zetsu got hit- splashed with droplets of moisture in the face.

"And you do not have to make the matter more worse with your own deeds." His yellow eyes focused on Deidara as he turned around to face him.

"I didn't know you were behind me Zetsu, yeah." Deidara rubbed the posterior of his scalp in much bewilderment and surprise.

Zetsu returned to the recede back into the mansion to dry himself.

Kisame held back a chuckle. "Well, this is required when she gets into her first real mission." He brushed pass the soaked men. "And I'm not going to be responsible for when the time comes that she fails miserbly."

"Which will never happen since we're training her, Kisame, hmph." The teal eyed-nin revoked a reply in much mock.

Sasori didn't bother to flinch on speaking to the two as he formed a brisk glare at the weakened female person. "It was pretty artistic- the way you leaped out of the water to attack Kisame-san from above. Very interesting yet it proved to be a failure at the execution of the technique."

She eyed him carefully with dirt blotches covering her cheeks and chin while still planted on the ground. _Bastard. He doesn't know what he's talking about. _"I understand." She nodded.

"It didn't have a bang, yeah. But still interesting Sasori-danna." It seemed like Deidara was spasmed in the topic. "Just a few tweaks to the approach and it's good to go as artistic."

Patience was instantly dropped in Sasori therefore switching the topic. "Are you fond of Yuuai?" He noticed how much time he spent around the young girl, observing from the distances. There was the possibility that Deidara...

"What?" Deidara choked out.

Sasori noted the change in his outward impression of him. "Did you not hear the question? I refuse to repeat it and I am sure I have recited it clearly enough for you to listen."

He tried to fix the expression on his face. "If she died then we wouldn't have a deadly weapon, yeah. There's nothing more to the relationship."

Yuuai overheard the conversation and felt... _hurt_. Through the years she trained with Deidara and related to him, she thought... she thought.

Groaning a bit to the pain in her shoulder, she slowly stood up- not knowing that her body would feel totally exhausted from the prolonged "training". _Can't just lay here forever in the soil. Time to go. I'm not important here to anyone._

Lost in wrath, anger, and sadness, Yuuai, holding her open wounded shoulder-limped back into the house, passing by the chatty members.

One noticed the look on her face and current body exhaustion of the frustrated girl. "It's just a little bruises and scraps, yeah." He softly grabbed her arm which the wound was afflicted upon. "Need some assistance or something?"

"No. I can take care of it myself." She gruffly replied back, snaking her arm away from him and still roughly walking into the abode.

A confused expression wiped across his face. He didn't know what was wrong with her... _emotionally_? "What got her in the bad artistic mood, yeah?"

Sasori sighed. "You baka. She's upset about what you said." The tone showed no concern but the usually deep boredom.

Deidara kinda seemed sad at the moment. His lips parted and the teal eye narrowed at the door she limped through. _Yuuai._

"She's fine, hmph." He took a proportional amount of clay from his side pouch and let the mouth of his palm chump on it.

Silence conquered them. Thoughts danced in both of the heads.

* * *

(switching back to Yuuai's point of view) 

I'm so stupid! Of course he... wouldn't like me like that! I kicked Kisame's butt today and this is my reward?! This is pathetic and I sound so desperate!

I sat there on my bedding with my hand on my shoulder, using chakra to heal the jagged wound. It hurts so bad. Picturing that thing land on my shoulder? Scary.

_Mmmm_... this hurts really bad. I should have been up on my guard. That won't happen again.

Just a few more seconds and this will be healed. My neck bended downwards, so I could check on the healing process. It _was_ closing quickly.

"There. I'm done." A gave my arm a tonic twirl around when the wound came together, closing the flesh. But there's still blood traces around the area. I think I'm going to pass out.

Another hard day of work done. I think that was the longest day I've ever experienced yet. I've must've been out there longer than I thought. Kami, will there ever be a day when I get a break? 5 years of training days and nights is tiring especially when on that point there hasn't been a day of resting.

I remember Orochimaru being apart of the Akatsuki and now he's not. Why did he leave? Itachi told me that he once did play the role of being a member but left... seeking for further answers to something. Something about _more of this world with endless jutsu_.

That was the only time we actually communicated without me calling him a pompous in my mind. A good day besides the torture on my hands.

* * *

"_Itachi? What happened to Sasori's old partner?" I peered out to him._

_He lowered the lids of his eyes. "Why do you ask many questions?"_

"_Sasori-san said something about 'me moving like his old partner' when we trained today." I completely ignored his question of arrogance._

"_He left so he could learn more of this world with endless jutsu." _

"_Really? What's his name?" I kinda didn't understand what he said._

_He stopped in front of my room. "Orochimaru."_

* * *

"Orochimaru, hmm..." I wonder what's he like. My elbow reclined on the window seal as I looked out at the scenery. And finally, I'm tall enough to look out the window! Yes, my height is different and gives me a lot of advantages but not really. When you're living with nothing but men... it's like your looking up at statues, ne? I haven't seen a woman in 5 years... since. My mother died and I was taken here. "Someday. I'll see you... I hope your proud of me." 

"See who?"

A deep voice said.

In a jiffy, my head curved around to him. It's just the big meanie standing at the door. Go away, do you even want to look at me? "Oi, Deidara-san."

Oh my, Kami. He looks so cool right now, leaning against the frame of the doorway just staring straight at me... _me_? Why is his cloak opened like that? That's a first. I never did see what lies under it; fish-net tank top, and a necklace and very muscular body. Wow... I think I'm blushing.

"That's the first time I seen you smile today, yeah." He walked over to the window and stood beside me, looking out at the scenery also. I couldn't help but stare at him. "Is something troubling you, Yuuai?"

Is he actually _concerned_ for me? The moonlight poured into my bedroom and splashed on his face, making him look... "No. I'm fine. I hope I didn't worry you, Deidara-san." A faint breeze passed by, playing with the strands of my hair.

"You looked mad earlier in the day, yeah." His voice expresses _sadness_? Is he _bittersweet_ about something? Possibly me? No, that can't be the cause. I'm not the cause.

"Why are you in here, Deidara-san?" It did freak me out that he came in here without telling me why he was.

He held up a wet piece of cloth in his hand. How could I have not notice that before? "Your face." A smirk tugged at his lips as he laughed softly.

NANI?!!! "That's not funny, Deidara-san!" My tone rose a little.

He's still laughing. Why am I a joke to EVERYONE?!!

I salvaged the damp material from his hands. "Arigatou, Deidara-san." I began to wipe my face, relieving it from the dirt blotches. Am I truly that much of a peasant? That got me thinking.

Once I thought my task was completed, I lowered the cloth from eyes, surprisingly looking up at a certain person. Why is he staring at me like that? "What? Is there still dirt on my face?"

More laughing. "Yeah, you missed a spot." He took the cloth from my hands and leaned in closer to clean the speckle on my left cheek. "Right here."

Without realizing it I watched him look at my face carefully while he ever so gently daub the area over and over again with the fabric. He looks so...

"Done, yeah." He smacked my face softly in the same region where he accomplished to clean my face with his hand.

"What was that for?" People don't go smacking other people's faces without a good reason!! He's teasing me again. I know that. But I want to see what he says next.

He smiled. "It's funny the way you react to everything, yeah."

"Oh... I see." It's because I'm younger than you, isn't it? By like... 5 years I think, judging his appearance... he looks about 17.

We both stared at each other joyfully while he held the infamous smirk and I just smiled happily at him as the gentle wind tasseled with our hair.

"Promise me something, Deidara-san." My question sounded more like a demand.

He turned to face the open window. "It depends on what the promise is."

I couldn't hide my blush and the feeling of dalliance, twirling my fingers around in a circle. I eventually asked with my dark crimson eyes looking back up at him. "Always protect me?"

_Anything for you, Yuuai. _That's what I wanted him to say!

I was able to see him observe me from the corner of his eye. And then he looked back at the sky. "Hmph, promise."

* * *

Author's Note: Well I hope you liked this chapter even if it feels a little rushed: I'm still trying to take my time with it, though. Until next chapter. Review! 


	7. Burning Flame

**A/N:** I want to state a thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter, they made me so happy! This chapter had many tweaks to it and it took me awhile to figure out how this one would up. I'm a little nervous about this chapter, so please do tell me your thoughts when you are finished reading. It took me forever to put this together. So, let me stop blabbering and let you get on with the story.

Here we go...

Phase 7: _Burning Flame. _(switching out of Yuuai's point of view)

_O.O_

The day was planned out as usual, eating breakfast in the morning and training right after. The training finished early today which left her time to do whatever she wanted for the rest of the 24-hour interval.

She let her mind daze off while she watched the white puffs of a cloud pass through the lucid fuchsia skies which gave off a bittersweet glow to her skin. The evening was simply peaceful and pleasant.

_'When will the day ever change?' _She thought to herself, releasing a sigh and muttering something about being bored all the damn time. Okay, so her evening wasn't as _pleasant_ the sky made it seem.

Things had to change in her view. If the days continued to stay the same then she might just consider of taking her leave from the Akatsuki household. Would they ever have something that satisfied her need of entertainment? Perhaps, not. But the hours were starting to take its toll on young Yuuai as she forcefully stared out the window.

The only time when she actually had fun was during training. Battles had become one of her most favorite hobbies or activities to do. Blood, guts, and fear stirred around in her mind when she was thrust into the strife.

As she stare at the clouds floating through the sky, her brain sent her waves of a memory. Yesterday... she remembered how her night ended...

_Promise me something, Deidara-san._

_It depends on what the promise is._

_Always protect me?_

_Hmph, promise._

When he left, he gave her the usual smirk and patted the top of her head like a child. Oh, how Yuuai wished he didn't see her as such. All the guys in this place would tease her about the way she acts while in combat except Itachi: in their own way of teasing. Which pissed her off to the core, sending a signal to her brain to blow the whole house to ashes.

Yuuai, however felt that she was more than actions themselves, she wanted to be portrayed as strong and wise through not only act but with speech also. But only with age comes wisdom. Not everyone was old enough to be seen as well-advised anyway! That only accusation proved her wrong when she battled them.

More hours ticked away as the sun went down, hiding behind the horizon.

_'The only thing to do now is sleep, I guess.'_

Huffing and frowning to the belief, she nestled herself on the bedding. Over the years- it seemed like it actually soften up for her back.

Laying there for a good 10 seconds killed her mood. She was bored for crying out loud!!

The Akatsuki household was a place of torture or sheer hell in her mind. Living with a whole bunch of guys, never able to leave to the land, nothing to appeal her, not having one female to look up to in the house, staying in one room, what next?

To think of it... she never seen much of the house during the five years. Her room, the library, outside training grounds, and the hallways. Nothing new.

Deciding it was time to explore more of the damned vicinity, she shuffled her feet into her sandals and scoffed her way out of the empty area she currently slept in.

It was a little nerve-racking that she knew now, she had more freedom in the house. She ciphered that the guys including her relation, grant her approval of a small indefinite amount of freedom. Now that she's older and smarter not to flee like a silly fly. Looking to her left then her right. No one striding the hallways. Good. That would make it easier for her.

To the right was where the library resided and which the pathway to the outside training grounds formed. She didn't know whether to go near the study or to the mysterious left.

Maybe, the right would be interesting even though she had been over there already. Plus, the library would be abandoned for the evening, right? Time to read up on some books and snuggle near a warming fire.

And as she walked towards the study room, thoughts scattered throughout her small head. Could anyway be in there? Will it be? Even she couldn't come to a precise conclusion.

Her fingers ran along the wall, matching the pace she walked at and the fear that bubbled in her. She stopped when her feet met the shadow of a small fire- a few steps away. Oh so carefully and cautiously, Yuuai peaked her head in the library, searching for any possible members.

All hope disappeared. Her heart dropped along with her anticipation.

The "distant" cousin sat in a lounge chair with one leg crossed on top of the other, staring into the sparking fire. Something occupied his mind and it showed vaguely in his emotionless eyes. The glint of the fire gave a small flicker in his Mangekyo Sharingan eyes, making them look... worried somehow.

He turned his head to the entryway, examining his predictable cousin. What could she want now?

"Need something?" He blandly asked.

Yuuai quickly shook her head in a nervous manner and stood in front of the entrance. At this time, maybe he wasn't thinking of her as some "weapon" and perchance only as family? She wished he did. Perhaps a little family time was what they needed. To this thought, she decided to stay in the room with him, _with_ his permission. "Itachi?"

He glared at her, making the girl tremble on the inside.

She bit her lower lip in horror of what she was about to ask him next but then overcame it. "Can I... join you?"

Itachi sighed and motioned for her sit across him in the other lounge chair. He was somewhat pissed. The evening was going nice and subtle until a "not-worth-killing" kin came in, disrupting all his thoughts and future plans. Hopefully, the girl wouldn't ask him any stupid questions. It was already bad enough that she sat across him. Why _did_ he keep her alive?

Yuuai was lonely for the eve and thought that since she found her cousin in here alone, possibly they could spend it together? Or maybe that was a mistake?

A few minutes of silence checked aside.

What was she to talk about? Sasuke? Mother? Akatsuki? His cloak? The Mangekyo Sharingan? Ah, that was something of interest.

"So..." she hesitated before further speaking. "The Mangekyo Sharingan, you said that 'if I wanted to kill you' I had to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan. How do I obtain that?" She mocked his tone when she spoke.

He noticed the preference she used when she communicated to him. Not one bit did he find it entertaining. To mock his person in such a way. "Do you find that amusing?"

Giggling, she responded in his same tone. "You did not answer my question."

Huffing somewhat he explained. "To obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan, you have to kill your best friend."

Her face went still. Breathing halt. Heart stopped. Kill your best friend? "You're telling me you killed your best friend, Shisui, the person who could possibly cheer you up when you needed it, the person who you could somehow relate to? You killed...?"

He expected for her to react in this style. She shouldn't have bothered him today. "Nothing in this world should stop you from something you bespeak of. You'll learn when the time comes."

She stayed silent, knowing not to say anything back to him- only keeping her comments to herself. _To kill your best friend. It's wrong to take someone's life for selfish needs. Especially if you are close to them. He's still a high monkey pompous, hmph. But why does he seem so sad... his eyes._

Itachi focused his eyes on the vibrant fire, watching closely as the tiny illuminating sparks jumped in the cramped square-like hearth. His mind wandered off elsewhere.

Now she felt different towards her relative. She could tell something was wrong with him: on the inner surface, observing his eyes closely. Even though his eyes showed no emotion, deep down, through the cold, crimson boundary: he had to feel sorrow. That kind of experience had to have a rough effect on him. She actually... felt sympathy. Hate had turned into affinity. The death note she wished he received... no longer existed but only... he find a way to become at amends again with her and Sasuke and for everything condemnable he has done.

Rising to her feet and walking towards the exit, she knew it was her time to leave him to his thoughts. She looked over her shoulder and... smiled. He looked so peaceful and determined.

"Itachi."

He didn't react to her calling his name for his courtesy. Alternatively choosing to ignore her.

She knew he wouldn't acknowledge her. It was the attribute she stored in her memory; Itachi doesn't particularly care to notice her unless in battle. A heartwarming smile formed on her lips.

"I forgive you."

The word "forgive" and "you" registered themselves into his psyche. She'd forgiven him? For all he has done to her and for killing all of her friends and family? He looked up to see if she was still standing there in front of the entry but... to his surprise, she was gone.

A new feeling thumped in him. What was it? The feeling of being... _gladiolus _and at _ease_?! He didn't want to succumb to it but... for the first time in a _long_ time, he tolerated an expression of little happiness to draw on his emotionless eyes.

_O.O_

Yuuai continued her journey of exploring the housing, turning to her left to see what resided down there.

A long and dark hallway was what it should be described as. Narrow, dark, and long. She passed by three doors and found herself looking at a open bedroom door.

The room was more inhabited than her own besides the fact that a person sleeps in there; futon, a night stand with a small lantern, and other furnishings a room would have. It was far better than her hell-hole of a room!

Her eyes zoomed in on the figure who was sleeping on the futon, searching for an answer of why his shirt was off. Creepy yet entertaining.

She tiptoed in the room, trying to suppress the sound of her footsteps as she cautiously crept closer and closer to the young lad. This should be amusing to her; messing with a person while sleeping.

Sweat forming. Nerves chatting. Curiosity growing. Signs that the girl was nervous about this. Yuuai practically gawked at his appearance. He looked so serene and friendly, sleeping in the futon like a big baby with his chest rising and falling along to his breathing patterns. She also noticed a seal placed upon his chest. What could be hidden away in him? The site left many questions forming in her head but would not bother to ask him of it.

_'Is that a thumb in his mouth?'_

The girl leaned in closer to see if her accusation was right. Yup, there was one thumb being sucked on viciously by his mouth and lips. The things people do when they're sleep. She couldn't help but wonder what he was dreaming about with his thumb in his warm cavern. Really she wished _she_ was the thumb.

But that won't happen of course. How drastic?!

Yuuai lifted her hand and smacked his forehead softly, letting her "hired man" stay there for a bit as his eyelid "popped" open. She backed away from the article of furniture just enough for him fall out of the futon- that's if he will.

Immediately, he removed his end finger from his mouth and gasped, sitting up in his bed, not looking around. _'What the hell is going on?! Is it time for another mission already?!'_

"Damn it, Sasori-danna! Could you be so..." He looked to his right to only see a little twelve year old girl grinning brightly at his reaction. He sighed heavily in relief. No mission... thank Kami.

She tried so hard not to laugh at what happened. His reaction was so funny to her! "Oi, Deidara-san..." and before she realized it, she exploded in laughter.

He smacked his forehead in embarrassment. "Yuuai, what the hell are you doing in here, yeah?" Finally, Deidara calmed down to ask the question.

Walking back and forth, crossing her arms, she spoke while smiling joyfully. "It seems that when you take a self-tour of this house in the evening when the sun is about to set; you can find a teal-eyed nin dozing off in his bedroom. Am I right?"

The blonde teen snorted. "Yeah. Got to get my 'beauty rest'." He turned over in the futon, having his feet touch the wooden floors. Deidara gestured for her to sit beside him.

Slyly, Yuuai stride gracefully towards his bed, beaming at him. She took her offered sit and looked up at her "protector". "Oi, sleepy head."

He placed both his hands on her shoulders and leaned in closer to ear, slowly speaking. "Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." Then he pushed her back roughly, so she could lay down on the bed and he himself, stood up to dress himself of his cloak and fish-net tank top.

She watched him carefully. "Hey, you didn't have to be so rough on me, yeah!"

He turned around in a imitating manner, smirking. "Oh, to be a deadly weapon you have to take tiny crap like that., yeah. And don't copy me."

She huffed. "Fine. I was bored and just wanted to have some fun. Now you killed it." Yuuai laid on the futon, staring up at the ceiling. _Bored yet again._

Deidara finished dressing himself and leaned against the wall to face the girl, folding his arms across his chest. "You're bored, yeah? Well, same here. Why do you think I sleep during the evening?"

Yuuai sat up. "Ah, so the artist confesses himself of being a subject to dissatisfaction."

He always wondered where she learned to speak like that, ever since he spoke to her on the day she "mistakenly" got her her thigh penetrated. Her thigh, the naked pale skin was a nice site to view closely. The feeling of the touch; soft, strong, and exquisitely feminine: even if she was 7 at the time, he couldn't help but to admire her young features and still she was a raven-haired beauty: a work of fine art. Where had she inherited such lovely attributes? Her cousin himself was singularly popular with the women but her, already at the age of 12 and has striking physical lineaments.

Developed a little over the years too with her small fleshy mounds and evolving curves. Okay, that wasn't expected in his mind. Now he thought _he_ was becoming a hentai and hopefully not to turn on the dark side with the pedophiles. Although, 5 years of training nonstop with brief interruptions of rest? She couldn't have possibly gained so much femininity without toning muscles. But she did acquire much toning just with a hint of the womanly touches to the side.

Becoming a young woman, Yuuai. She's... different now to some degree. Simply, blooming into a delicate flower of transparent hope with a bang of toughness.

The young girl caught the glazed gaze of a definite blonde-nin. "Do you see something you like?" She said with a moving smile.

_Yeah. _"Just thinking, hmph." He plainly said, still soundlessly admiring her structured physique with his lone teal eye, smirking.

Yuuai found his presence and current status... uncomfortable to herself. He looked at her if he was going to... _force_ her into something she wasn't capable of handling. It was downright creepy! A unwanted heat of cerise formed onto her cheeks as she dropped her head to stare at her now flustering hands, playing them in a circle of slow motion.

It was quite obvious the dark-crimson eyed girl was embarrassed and nervous for how he observed her in such a way. He couldn't blame her either. There were no plans to take the pureness from her. That would be wrong. Even if he could be sinister at times, that wouldn't be correct nor right.

Sighing and fixing his pose, he explained himself. "I'm not going to do anything todiscompose you, yeah. After all... I'm supposed to protect you from harm- not causing it."

She looked at the now standing-in-front-of-her-closely male and grinned quietly. He remembered. Never did she think he would in _reality _keep such a commitment. The thought was comforting. To know someone will be truehearted to their words and allegiance. Almost, too good to be true. It's like... a fairy-tale to her. Where the guard promises to protect the princess with all his strength.

Quite undaunted of her actions, she leaned her head forward and let the side of her face rest _just_ above the area of his "associate". Her height was an inferior aspect to the growing body. She's so short compared to him.

His eye widened a bit as he looked down the at the missy, which rested her head against him, breathing softly. She was too close!! He kept himself under control, not letting a indisputable component of his anatomy become "winded up" to the gentle sense of touch. She had become comfortable around him, _too_ comfortable.

The moment was soft, innocent, and stress free. Almost serene, which in fact it became.

Deidara felt an unusual feeling. It wasn't a intimate craving or a need of liberation or to swiftly move her away for her action was inappropriate. It was... merely uncommon. Could it possibly be a deep feeling of tenderness or desire for... _her_? What-the-hell was happening to him?! He didn't think that was an option for him to fall in... fidelity. Not ever. Peculiarly for her.

He shook his head, relieving his mind from the dangerous thoughts. That's not conceivable at all. But again, he looked at his raven-haired beauty. _His_? Once more, he shook his head. Emotions like that are forbidden, especially for a shinobi similar to him. Love wasn't a choice. By her being a relation to Itachi and having only one purpose in life; nothing of happiness should come to her, including love. She was just... a weapon. And it was a damn shame too. Plus, he didn't have affection for her, right? Not possibly.

Their purpose here was to only fulfill the duties they so called compromised to do; for the leader. And he didn't come here voluntarily, handing out his services like bread served on the table. More like he was forced to come here by Itachi. He did hold a grudge against the man for bringing him here without his consent but slowly the bitterness faded. Now he brought a little girl; his family.

How awful. For him to bring a young female here to get stirred up with the harsh fate. She didn't require this kind of doom. Even if her abilities were not natural compared to the others, she doesn't need to be caught up in this. However, she was one tough ass little girl to face against all the guys in the Akatsuki and to be trained by them. He didn't think she could put up with it, so that's where the kindness kicked in.

The faint snoring of a 12 year old filled his ears, killing his thoughts. '_She fell asleep.'_

He sneered to the image. It is about time she slept in a more prosperous area. She _was_ comfortable around him.

Carefully backing away and leaning down to pick up the girl, he gathered her sleeping form in his arms. Shortly after, the blonde-nin set her down delicately on his futon, for her to slumber and rest from another draining day. She needed it. Hell, she deserved something more fitting for all the things she's been through. Her childhood is cloudy, just like his... so that's how he could relate to her. Through childhood even if hers is still going.

He crouched down beside the bed to see her face but there was ebony strands falling downwardly. Celestially, he tucked the clouded traces of hair behind a ear and continued to narrow his teal eye on her small face; sealed eyes, parted lips for small breathes during her sleep. She was at harmony with herself, which made him... captivated on the inside. He never knew he had a soft side for this girl and was damn sure he wouldn't show it!

"Deidara-san."

The soft voice made him surprise._ 'She's not sleep, huh?' _He didn't reply back, thinking she had something more to say.

Her eyes did not open nor did she move, but only motivated her lips to speak.

"Aishiteru."

Shocked and astonished. She... she, _loves_ him? And damn, she caught him in the perfect moment. There's no way he could respond to that. It's messed up but he can't admit his feelings to her; he was confused himself of his emotions. Feelings, they always get in the way.

The situation is already complicated enough. "Get some rest, yeah. Tomorrow is never promised." He stood up and walked towards the door, catching one last glimpse of her before he left to his own deeds.

Did he love her? Or not? He would found out when he was alone with his thoughts. There's just no way he could. Maybe a glass of sake would do justice for him. Alcohol would be the benefit of a stressful day and creating some work of a "bang" on a bitter teammate will make his mind clearer.

_O.O_

"_There's so many, Deidara-san! We have to escape now!" She screamed, holding his hand._

_He looked at the shinobi coming closer to them. There was too many to stay and fight but.. if she left; there would be a chance she could survive. Without him._

"_I'll stay back. You go ahead."_

_The words weren't coming out right. He can't possibly do that! He'll.. he will. "But, you'll die! I'm not letting you die! I don't care if you promised to protect me. I order you to come!" She threw her head against his arm, clinging on to his hand tighter._

"_Sorry, Yuuai-hime. But if we are together like this... there's no telling they'll kill you when my guard is down. If you go ahead, there's a chance you'll escape."_

_She wouldn't compromise. "Please, don't go... please, don't."_

"_Forgive me." The guardian freed himself of the hold of the young princess and charged at the shinobi._

_She cried. Watching him battle against the enemies was dreadful and tragic. _

_He looked back at her. "Go, Yuuai-hime! Go!"_

_This time she listened to him. He was right. While the shinobi faced off against him, she had the chance to escape. But, still. He would die. She felt so useless and defenseless. There was nothing she could do but to run or die. Tears trickled._

"_Goodbye, Deidara-san."_

_Turning around to run was the saddest thing she had to go through. Leaving her precious guardian behind, so she could escape. One last glance to see him, then took off. Knowing she will never see him again._

_O.O_

She shot up; gasping and panting. For Kami's sake that was one of the most terrible dreams she ever had... or nightmare was more she thought.

"Augh.. my head." She pressed her fingers on her frontal bone and squinted her eyes at the tiny but unpleasant feeling. The dream was.. unexpected and somehow strange. Why would she have a dream of him dying?

She shook the terrible imagination from her brain._'He's not dying. Not until I die.'_

But to her discontent, the dream stayed. He fought for her and she fled like a hopeless chicken! Very cowardly of her... she's not that powerless and nowhere near it. That imagery was too bizarre.

Realization finally kicked into her head. She.. fell.. asleep. In his room, on his bed. How much time has passed?

Sitting on her knees to look out the window, she now noticed the stars in the sky, crickets chirping, midnight blue atmosphere; twilight.

"NANI?!!! OH CRAP! I WAS SLEEP FOR THAT LONG?!!" Yuuai talked loudly to herself. Must have been really tired to sleep for that prolonged time. It looked like midnight, judging through her crimson eyed view. Long day.

However, the futon was so cushy, and the aroma of her precious Deidara filled her nose. She nuzzled her small nose against the sheets. "Hmm... smells just like him." She sighed in bliss.

The time for her to go was about now; she didn't want to keep him up by taking over his bed. Although she would miss the softness of the futon. It's like a heaven of clouds for her, comparing it to the bedding she usually slept on.

Yuuai got out of the bed and headed toward the sliding shoji screen. That's when the owner of the room returned, bumping into the girl.

She bowed her head and apologized, knowing that she shouldn't have- considering that he _always_ told her not to unless she hurt somewhere a little more "private".

He roughly grabbed her by the jaw line and looked at her piercingly with a sneer, begging to be form while lowering his lips down to hers. "I thought I told you NOT to apologize, yeah?"

His hot breath caressed her peach lips and the whiff of a drink crept into her nostrils. He was drinking sake. That would explain why there was sooo much contact, and manhandling of her. Blushing again, she was.

"Deidara-san. You've been drinking. Usually, you don't get this intoxicated?" She carefully explained to him.

Her words went through one ear and out the other.

"I think you should lay down for awhile until-" She was cut off by his words and intoxication.

He placed one finger on her lips. "You know... you talk too much for your own good. By then the enemy would have killed you, hmph."

_'Why on this day? Did you have to drink yourself until you knocked your senses out the roof!' _She huffed to thought. There better be a good cause for this or a foot would have been meeting some "members" today for a brief and beastly meeting.

"Deidara-san. You should really lay down before-"

He collapsed on her, losing all thoughts and balance.

She caught him in her arms, wrapping them around his frame and observing the side of his head in bewilderment. Soon, his weight became a burden. "Kami! Your... so.. heavy..." He appeared light and lean but holding him was a whole other situation.

_'Deidara-san.' _It is best for Deidara to rest for awhile, so Yuuai switched her position to help him over to the futon for him to rest.

The blonde nin was set gently on the bed. His head was all fused up by the effects of the sake. Perhaps, over drinking himself wasn't best.

_O.O_

"Do you want us to set out immediately to investigate the area Hokage-sama?"

He inhaled the smoke through his pipe, turning around to look at the guys who would do anything for him. "Yes, this could be serious. We do not know anything as of yet. However, if you and your two other teammates go now, we could find something out about these guys."

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I will take my team and go straightaway to find any possible information." With that last response, the Captain of a team consisting three members, which including herself, "poofed".


	8. The Broken Promise

Phase 8:_ The Broken Promise._

"Oi, Deidara-san. Are you awake?" Yuuai looked down at him, trying to figure whether he _actually_ became sober or not with a slight frown.

His eyelid fluttered slowly open, revealing his lone teal eye. "Hmmm...?"

She virtually squealed in delight as he smirked, showing her a sign of awareness. Now it was time for him to become more sober from a hangover. "Sit up, Deidara-san," using her small hands to help him posture himself better for the next action, "...drink this. I think it would assist better with your intoxication." She handed him the cup of "easy going" liquid.

He thought about it. Wait, it was too hard to think at the moment. Besides, his mind is all "hazy" like.

"How about you help me drink it, yeah? I'm too bushed to move, hmph." Deidara sighed at the comment. A shinobi who drunk himself to black out. How careless...

Yuuai narrowed her eyes on him. He wants her to help him? She felt a little weird. Especially after confessing him that she ...fell in "fidelity" with him. Things were changing in her view.

She shook the thoughts from her head; hopefully he won't bring the topic up while drunk. The young girl nodded and brought the brim of the cup closer to his lips for him to drink. It was nice that for once, Deidara took her advice.

"Wow, you're thirsty, eh?" While watching him just swallow the liquid forcefully down his throat, which would _supposedly_ make him uninebriated, she began to wonder how much could he drink?

Deidara softly pushed the cup away from him and leaned forward a bit. He was exhausted atrociously. Too much drinking for one person in a night. Mouth felt dry, glossy eye, and hot all over. Truly was the situation that stressful for him to result in over drinking?

Chuckling a bit, he replied. "Yeah, it's hot. What ...do you expect me do, burn up under this thing? Yeah?"

"Iie. I guess not. But... I was wondering. Where is everyone else? I haven't notice anyone lurking around the place. And ...it's too quiet." Yuuai addressed the most serious question of the night, sternly looking at him. Where could have they gone?

"What time is it..." He almost fell out of the bed, attempting to sit up. "... W-What's in this stuff, yeah?! You're trying to kill me?!" Grabbing Yuuai by the collar, impelling her to unconsciously lean forward and yelp, he asked violently. _'It tastes like sake...'_

She choked on her words, but suddenly became less frightened by his reactions and merely smiled. "Do not worry, Deidara-san. I wouldn't kill you. I bet that's the alcohol speaking!"

He loosened his grip on her and she slipped right out of it. "Hopefully... That drink will calm you down-" The next thing she witnessed Deidara do was a shock factor to her.

A burst of adrenaline or the kinkiness of drinking effects. Full booze of a blond nin occurred and kicked right into the situation, making Yuuai want to punch the mess out of him for turning into something like that.

Mayhem was only seconds away as she watched.

"Deidara-san...?"

Giving her the most scariest gaze, he stood on top of the futon, looking down at her. "Hel-lo, Uchiha Yuuai! Did cha miss me, yeah? And what drink could you be talking about?" Small blush marks formed under his cheeks, indicating that he was drunk entirely.

She gritted her teeth."What are you talking about. Deidara-san-"

"Don't ever call me that my deary, U-chi-haYuu-ai." He shot his finger out and pointed at her. "Call meh Dei-chan! Or better yet ...call meh Ai, yeah?! It means "love" by the way. You do _loooooove_ me!"

Yuuai almost snapped. He's making fun of her. "Deidara-san! Stop making a fool of yourself! You're scaring me..."

It was ironic that he became more hyper than calm. Did she accidentally give him more sake instead of giving him the concoction? She had to think back.

_'On the left was the sober liquid and on the right was the rice drink- right after I finished preparing the concoction. I'm pretty sure I got the... Ah, pa-fekuto! I must've grabbed the damn sake instead of the sober liquid when I was rushing back to his room!'_

She looked up at him and cocked her head to the side. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, Yuuai? I'm taking this overbearing cloak off meh shoulders to feel the wind against meh skin!" Slurring on his speech slightly and hiccuping right after, he threw the cloak over in Yuuai's direction as it gracefully covered her head and eventually her body.

Struggling to the weight of the fabric, Yuuai almost fell on the floor. Deidara has lost his mind greatly and what was left of it was ...a helpless drunk. "Aaahhhhh!! Get it off of me!! Deidara-sa-"

"You should NOT be..." one hiccup formed before he talked more, "...what was I about to say again? Damn it. Meh lost. And didn't I say to call meh Dei-chan or Ai? Kunoichi Yuhai."

Yuuai was pissed and amused by his words, although he sounded like a fool, pronouncing her name wrong. She laughed to herself as she fell on the floor. "You're ...speaking ...so much nonsense! But its funny!!"

_'I like it when he overly intoxicated. And he's not ending his sentences with 'yeah' or 'hmph'. I should rethink about giving him the sober liquid.'_

"Noooo!! Meh Yuhai-hime has fallen!! ...do you need some help with that, my loveliest art of all art of lovely arts?" He jumped down beside her fallen frame, observing the girl turn this way and that as she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kneeling down to to lift the cloth off her head, he lost his balance and fell backwards, landing on his head lightly.

It took some time for her to move from under the cloak, but she was capable of at least only lifting the overgarment over her head, she looked like she had a hooded jacket on.

Dumbfounded, Yuuai examined the drunken blonde; gap formed between his legs, laying on his back... He has altogether lost his sense of comprehension and ...everything else that would have make him seem smarter.

She crawled over to him and laid on top of his weakened frame to see if he was still awake or conscious. _'His eyes are closed. He has to be asleep... I hope.'_

It was very intriguing to be on top of her only ally, in her opinion. He is the ...only one to actually keep her out of harms way. Never showing his playful side in this manner though, so seeing him act this silly made her... More happier that she met him in her life. If he's normal, she'll love him. If he's weird, she'll love him. Even if he's drunk ...she'll love him. Love him like there is no hope for tomorrow.

"Always..." There was no way for her to finish the sentence without becoming embarrassed and nervous. She blushed as she focused her eyes on his face. Thoughts scattered. This time it was necessary for her to be quiet and just enjoy the moment.

_'Always be here with me.'_

Snuggling her head against his chest, she almost fell asleep until she heard the thumping noise. _'His heart beat.'_

A mellow tune was what she heard. Soothing. Relaxing. Even playful. She smiled to herself as she listened to his heart beat more.

Time passed on and realization kicked in. The other members have not returned yet. _'Could they be on missions...?'_

* * *

"Captain Yugao? How much longer do we have until we make it there?" A subordinate of the Captain spoke as they passed by the trees in the forest, making their way to the designated location.

She shook her head. "I don't know Ryo... It should at least take another hour or more. With no breaks, we should make it there within an hour, however with your teammate falling behind it may take more time." A quick glance back at her comrade, Kenji and then advanced on still leaping from tree to tree in certainty.

The said teammate stopped to catch his breath. "Can we ...take a break?"

Yugao smiled behind her mask and halted; feet landing on a tree branch. "Not a bad idea actually. We really don't know the outcome of this situation, therefore... We'll rest. Somewhere not as open as this though."

The other shinobi opposed. "Do we have to? He always get tired like this. At this point we won't get-"

She waved him off. "Captain orders are captain orders. Rest your legs for a bit and then we'll continue."

He sighed heavily and sat on the thick tree branch, "It always end up this way. Damn it." Ryo shoved his fist onto the tree branch with a little more force than necessary in bitter anger and frustration.

_'There's no telling this mission will be dangerous even if it's B-ranked. It's better if we are at full strength before advancing on. I never been here before.' _Yugao played with a kunai between her fingers as she deemed of the possibles. In this case, she felt the need to not make her men worry of her own thoughts.

"Just a few minutes more... We'll be ready."

_

* * *

_

It's been an hour since she fell asleep.

"Time to wake up, yeah." He jerked her shoulders gently.

Moaning to sound of his voice, an eyelid blinked open and then the other. "Deidara-san?"

"How did we end up like this, yeah? You're on top of me... At least you're not heavy, yeah." He watched her raise up to some extent, peering down to his face.

Delighted to know that he at last awaken from his nap, Yuuai brought her hand, which was resting against his chest, to his face and traced the outline of his lips with one finger. She was in a playful mood, due to his intoxication: time to return the exploit. Her fingers slowly going around the area with soft strokes, leaving bare sensations forming within him. Pleasurable feeling was what he felt. He liked it.

She chuckled. "You're lips ...are soft. I thought it would be more ...unpolished is a better term to put it... I think. I'm glad you're awake. Hmmm..."

There, a flicker of lust in her cloudy but clear crimson eyes. He noticed it. And also noticed the curve of her lip shaping into a smirk. That was his role, to do the smirk!

Laughing a bit to the way she was acting, he tried to make it clear of what could pass off. "If you continue to behave this way... Something rather _different_ will happen and I won't be able to stop, yeah."

He gave her a concern look, a look she never seen before. She frowned. "Huh? What do you mean by that?"

That topic made Deidara felt hesitant and tense up. If she's Itachi's cousin... That topic was not something to dare think of. "Nevermind, hmmm..."

Clearly, she was confused, and looked at him carefully. She decided to drop the subject and talk of more important matters still tracing the outline of his lips. "I've realized that the other members are not here. Where have they gone?"

"They're still not back? Hmph. It doesn't take that long to gather some money, yeah." He had to admit to himself that they took basically forever to get back from a simple "retrieve" mission.

Yuuai seemed fascinated. "Ah, so that's where they gone off to." She noted how calm he has become from after sleeping. _'Sleep is all one needs to be sober, eh?' _

"By your more calm self, I suppose you have outwitted your drunk phase, Deidara-san."

He sneered at her. "I suppose so, Yuuai. But not really, yeah. I can talk normal, but I can hardly move or feel the need to make art, hmph. My head hurts..." Although Deidara wasn't the one to complain- at this time he felt it was incumbent to. A throbbing bang against his head, vision a little blurry... And to top it off a girl who's acting seductive towards him. Not the best time for anything to take place.

"Need me to anything? No... I know what to do. Just relax." The ebony haired girl scooted up from her former position and placed both hands on side of his forehead, pressing her fingertips against the smooth surface.

The blonde couldn't resist the smirk to grow as he finally understood that her new position should be very awkward for her. Her modest knockers are in his face. If he had to guess her size... It would be a small B. Pretty big for her age...

"Stop thinking hentai thoughts, Deidara-san. I know you are." She teased at his way, blushing immensely as she allowed a small amount of chakra at her fingertips to numb the pressure he felt in his head.

A quick laugh and then he said, "you sure know what you're doing, yeah. I feel better already, yeah."

Pleased by her actions, she continued, grinning. "Oh, I'm glad its working. My mother taught me this when I was 5, so it's not really a big deal. She was a ...medical nin, but with special abilities. Usually, this is used for headaches, however in your case I guess you're just a lucky guy, eh?"

Deidara was feeling amended only in the mind not body though. Almost over 1 gallon of sake in one night was NOT the smartest thing to devour.

Time for a little game made up by the infamous Deidara. Just to see her reaction. Ah, the way she reacted to everything made a unknown fondness to grow within him to see more. He, over time admitted his reasons for messing with her in a resembling scheme. And now for the scheme to rise again.

Surprisingly, she felt two hands wrap around both of her thighs and force her into a sitting position, which caused her stop mending his hangover and focus on what he was doing.

Now she was sitting on top of him, precisely missing inches away from a certain part of his anatomy. Puzzled and confused, she stared at him.

"See something you like, yeah?" He watched her eyes move back and forth, ogling him in bewilderment. "Why did you stop, yeah? You owe me it for giving my head a ache." The game of "messing with someone's head" was enjoyable for his amusement. And this girl got the most of it.

Blink once. Blink twice._ 'What is going on through his head? He wants me to... Wait a sec. That'll little sneaky!'_

She smacked him the shoulder in a joking matter. "I thought you said and I quote; _'oh, to be a deadly weapon you have to take tiny crap like that, yeah.'_ That goes the same for a shinobi! Nothing changes. Sneaky pervert!"

"Catch on quick, for someone like yourself, yeah? What kind of Academy did you come from anyway?" Just to add more emotion to her face, Deidara ran one finger up and down her arm, calling for unknown sensations to be left there for her to feel. He never did let go of her thighs with both hands until now ...with one.

Yuuai stopped breathing for minute. Her cheeks flushed with a deep scarlet.

The reaction he wanted from her. He laughed. "And you thought I was actually going to come on to you, yeah! Just a little game..."

Pissed-to-the-core was four words that could describe her new found emotion. She gritted her teeth and snarled. "You big meanie! How can you be so cruel?! Messing with someone's head like that is NOT, I repeat NOT funny!"

All he did was laugh and she found that irritating somewhat. "So, why are you still here? Shouldn't you have gone along with them?"

With one big sigh, he explained.

_

* * *

_

"We finally made it!" The member whispered in a low tone almost shouting.

The other associate, Ryo, thumped his fist along side his teammate's head. "Are you trying to get us seen?! You dumb ass!"

Yugao only "shushed" them while waving them to be silent and observed the surroundings more closely, peering through the bushes. _'This place looks abandoned and it appears that there is no one inside.' _

One of her men spoke up in eagerness. "Captain Uzuki. We should get a closer look since the estate is secluded." Kenji rubbed the knot that slowly formed on top of his head, waiting for her reply.

The purple haired captain nodded, exactly when her other member disagreed with the suggestion. She sighed. "Now what? Care too much to have just a little fun, Ryo?"

"Yugao, you always seem to want a little more fun in life. But, during this mission- I don't think that would be smart to just stroll in. Just by examining the patient from the outside does not mean that he is ridden of the disease on the inside. We should wait."

Yugao smirked beneath her mask and turned back to her "logical thinking" subordinate. "You have a way with metaphors." She turned back around to analyze the mansion. "Although, the vicinity seems fairly empty for time being and I don't have the feeling of shinobi wanting to suddenly linger over here yet, iku ze."

Ryo disagreed, huffing and dropping his head in disappointment. "Why do we always listen to him? He's a fool and I REALLY DON'T KNOW HOW YOU GOT INTO THE ANBU!" He threw his frustration in his teammate's way.

The said teammate only smiled behind his mask and whispered. "Pssssst! I don't know how I got into it either, just my luck, eh?"

"You're one hell of a lucky guy because if I were the one to pick and choose... You would NEVER even be considered as an option!" Blandly realizing that their captain was missing, Ryo instantly got up followed her footsteps.

"Hey, wait for meee-" Kenji tripped over the root of a tree as he ensue his partner, running and approximately fell, but with the reflexes of a cat, he didn't.

Ryo lost his patience with a vein daring to pop near his forehead. "SHUT THE HELL UP!!"

_

* * *

_

"Let me get this straight. Today, all the members of the Akatsuki had a meeting. Then, sometime before that meeting, you had gotten yourself into the depths of sake and fully drunk it until you helplessly fell intoxicated. So, when the meeting started the other subordinates of Leader noticed your behavior and decided that you would stay behind because the mission did not require any screw ups? What a dumb ass..." Yuuai spat the words in irritation.

Deidara didn't pay attention to her. The noise from outside ...was quite unrecognizable. Couldn't be any of the men he knew nor could it be some animal! That left only one logical solution. An intruder.

Yuuai shook his shoulders for him to return his gaze on her and for him to stop focusing on the window. "Are you paying attention, Deidara-san?"

"Yeah, what were you saying?" It wasn't the time for them to be chatting up, but to not make her scared- he had to draw his attraction back to the girl.

She sighed. "You weren't listening... Why did you drink so much?"

How to tell a 12 year girl that loves him that... "Hmph. Well-"

The door to the place opened quietly and not so quietly that he and Yuuai could not hear. She gasped.

"Shush! This is where you can test to see if your training has done something of good to you, yeah." Deidara clamped his hand over her mouth. There was no need for her to go giving their positions away.

But, she had questions that must be answered. Pulling his hand off her mouth, she asked. "What are you talking about?! Isn't that-" He silenced her with the palm of his hand.

"It's not them, yeah. The chakra signatures are different, hmph. Some guests..." Sarcastically speaking at the end of his phrase.

Her eyes widened in horror. It sounded like she was mumbling when she spoke with his hand over her mouth. "That's not them?" She just realized something. "Wait, Deidara-san. I'm the only one fighting? And you're too drunk to move!" A wet substance formed in her crimson eyes.

He smirked. "I'm afraid so, but... I'm here, yeah. Maybe this would test you on your so called "potential". You've been waiting for a mission, yeah? Well here's the perfect opportunity, hmph."

Once he removed his hand from her mouth, she nearly cried. Her dream...

_I'll stay back, you go ahead._

_But, you'll die! I'm not letting you die! I don't care if you promised to protect me..._

_'This can't be happening... Why?!'_

It's not time to be scared or frightened by the situation. She stood up and gave him his cloak back with a deep swallow and nod. She won't let him die ...not like this. It was a certain resolve to accomplish. "You're right. And put your cloak back on. Time to look the part."

_'Since where did all this determination come from?' _He silently thought to himself. She seemed strong and fearless now. But, what was she thinking? "You're ready, yeah?" He laughed as he threw the cloak over his shoulders and slid his arms into the sleeves, trying to sit up.

_'I'm not letting you die, Deidara-san.' _

"I guess so." Yuuai sighed miserably staring at the door. Just waiting for someone to come busting in. She stretched her arms and legs before looking in Deidara's direction again.

"Don't be so tense, yeah. You'll probably go running for the hills and leave me here to die." A small joke to loosen her nerves.

She turned her head and gave him an irritated look. "That's not funny. I'm just... How to explain it..." Her shoulders slumped and a worried expression crossed her face.

"You're scared, yeah. I can tell."

_He's right. _"It's not hard to tell? I'm just worried about ...about- What if something happens?! Like you getting killed or ...or ..."

He laughed, getting a false expression of curiosity from Yuuai.. "Stop being afraid. You're strong enough, yeah. I won't let anything happen to you or you're cousin will come over here shoving his foot in my face, yeah."

Her breathing stopped when she heard the footsteps coming closer.

Directly, Deidara let one of the mouths on his palms chomp on some clay. It seemed like it was ready for the treat. Once it was done with tenderizing the gooey substance with the toughness of its teeth, it spit the clay right back out.

A smirk appeared on the teal eyed nin as he tried to form a bird within his hand. The after effects of the sake were screwing him up with the creation of his art. But, at last the bird was formed.

"How can they not sense our chakra signatures?" Yuuai whispered as she stood, biting her lower lip in eagerness. _'Why would the idiots come into the place, knowing there would be danger?'_

At the minute she stopped talking the door opened and there appeared three masked figures. ANBU.

Her eyes widened more. Deidara only smirked.

The Akatsuki members stared at them for awhile as they noticed one shinobi fussing out the other in the back.

"Why the fuck did you open the door?! You asswipe! Shinobi are supposed to be sneaky and ...and... Aw, hell you know what I mean! Goddamn it! Now we have to-"

Yugao silenced them both from further making an ass of themselves with the unsheathing of her ninjaken. She drew her attention to the young girl. "Why are you in a place like this?"

A smirk pulled at Yuuai's lips. "Well ...that's none of your damn business, is it?" She clenched her fist tighter. "Isn't that my question?" Adrenaline raced through the blood in her veins with zest building up. First time to experience a _real_ fight.

Deidara looked at Yuuai. _'Getting kinky, yeah? Must be getting excited over the situation, yeah.'_

The purple haired kunoichi was took aback by Yuuai's words. "My, my. Don't we have a nice vocabulary? You shouldn't be in a place like this." She narrowed her gaze on the blonde adolescent. "Especially with a whole bunch of men."

Yuuai cracked her knuckles and shot a angered look in Yugao's way. "How do you know that men live here?"

"It's been some months that we found out and it's only been since recently that we took it upon us to find out more about them. As I said before, you shouldn't be here. Are you being held as a captive?"

"No." Was the 12 year old girl's hasty and smart response. "But would you mind if I told you to get the fuck out?"

The shinobi in the back seemed appalled by Yuuai's words. And one had the audacity to speak up. "Captain! Are you just going to let her speak to you like that?! She's just a girl! A young brat!"

"I'm no brat you stupid shit!" Yuuai shouted back in rebel. No longer would she be called that. Especially by some low grade ANBU. She was really being overwhelmed in her position.

He choked. "You know what! I'm going to k-"

Yugao silenced her comrade with a flick of her sword. "You have no authority of killing her nor does she have the right to call you that. Since she has information and can possibly tell us more about these guys ...we'll have to imprison her for the time being to set her straight. He won't tell us anything." The purple haired kunoichi fixed her face on the blonde, hinting that last portion of her words to him.

Deidara sat back and relaxed himself. "Think you can handle it, yeah?" He wasn't interested in engaging to battle with some ANBU. Besides, the sake really killed his physical state. Usually he would be able to fight under these circumstances, but today seemed different. And he could tell that Yuuai was not only fighting for defense, but for pride as well.

Yuuai turned her head towards him and nodded.

The captain lowered her sword. "You truly aren't going to let a little girl fight?"

A blonde eyebrow raised in inquiry. "Don't underestimate her, yeah. She'd kick those two guys asses in the back without using any chakra, hmph." He pointed to them as they stepped forward in retaliation.

Yugao smirked. "Oh, is that so?"

Deidara chuckled. "Better look now before it's too late, yeah."

Yuuai charged forward kicking the sword out of her opponent's hands, catching it as fell back down.

The two ANBU gasped. "Captain..."

Finally to put an end to the charade, the teal eyed shinobi let his "art" fly in the direction of its victims.

"Yuuai! Get out of the way!" Deidara leaped up and pulled Yuuai away from the ANBU, throwing her over his shoulder as the clay bird flew towards them. Although he was working against the painful symptoms that his body formed, he had to save himself and the Uchiha kin from the future bang.

"Katsu!"

The clay bird exploded before the porcelain masks.

For a retreating method; Deidara jumped out the window holding Yuuai as the explosion took under way in the the small room, fire plowing a hole in the wall. And they landed almost safely, nearly with roughness..

He pulled her off his shoulder and balanced her in front of him. "You okay, yeah?"

She nodded without restraint, looking back at the house with alerted eyes as the flame grew in the area where the explosion was set off.

That was too close for her. She thought that they actually was going to be blown to pieces in the last minute, but with the reflexes of an Akatsuki member, they made out pretty well. The dream didn't come true which left her sighing in relief as she turned back to face the guy who saved her life.

Something was off. And the battle did not seem like it was over yet. "What's wrong, Deidara-san?" Yuuai asked, very concerned for him as she felt his hands slip off her shoulders and fall at his sides.

No answer back from him. His body had afflictive pains erupt in him and he nearly threw up, but held back. This moment made tears swell in her eyes. He was in pain, which she didn't like. "Deidara? Deidara-san!"

Without much of warning... He passed out, laying on the ground unconscious.

The tears escaped from the border of her eyes. "No!" She shoved the ninjaken into the soil and dropped to her knees beside him, crying as she held his head in her arms. "Don't do this to me! Please don't! Wake up!"

No response.

"Don't you just lay here in my arms and fade away from reality, damn it! Wake up! WAKE UP!!" She started to scream with tears pouring down her face. "You're breaking the promise we made! If you don't wake up ...you won't be able to keep your promise! Deidara!" Screams turned into sobs.

No response. The truth was that he literally looked dead.

Yuuai checked his heart rate. The beat was sluggish due to the explosion and gallon of sake.

"I told you that you drunk too much!! Deidara, wake up!! Don't leave me here all by myself to fight them off! I know they're not dead! I can feel it... Don't sleep! You said you'd be here!" Yuuai tried so hard to rouse him. In the end though, it implied worthless.

Nevertheless, she continued; crying and letting her tears to fall on his face. "Deidara! If you don't wake up... I'll... I'll... I'll hate you! Because I love you enough to not let you lay here and allow yourself to get killed! Don't do this to me! Deidara! DEIDARA!!!!" Her voice echoed through the forest that lie beyond.

"It's useless to wake a drunk man. Don't you know that?" A familiar voice followed by footsteps became loud in her ears. The woman from before.

Yuuai bit her lower lip and turned her head to see the enemies. She burst into tears. "What do you know?! It's all your fault that he's this way! He... He... He... He risked his own health to protect me." A unfeigned smile formed as she looked back into the face of her protector.

Yugao shook her head and then narrowed her eyes on the figure that repose on the ground. _'He's knocked out cold. Perfect chance to...' _

"Step aside."

Like Yuuai wanted to leave him here alone with them or even let them grace their hands on him. "No."

Both Kenji and Ryo panted for breath, in this time- Ryo felt he had something more to say. "You just don't give up do you? Just step aside like the weak person you are and let the captain handle her business-"

"I'm not weak and you'll regret those words. Don't ever call me weak, you pathetic excuse of a shinobi!" The chakra stored inside of her begin to glow and create a blue aura around her.

Yugao eyes showed a pained emotion, although no one else could see because of the mask. She understood how Yuuai felt. However, being a kunoichi meant that she could not let herself be lured into the girl's emotions. _'I'm sorry.'_

"Grab the girl." Was all Yugao solicited before she moved closer.

Her men nodded and attempted to get within reach of Yuuai, solely to step back or more like _run_ back as they saw a great sphere of fire come heading there way.

"Don't even think that you can put your filthy hands on me without a fight." Yuuai rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck a bit, preparing for a small crusade. "Hit me with all you got."

The purple haired woman shook her head again in frustration. "Don't let the situation be more complicated-"

Yuuai did not want to here more from the adult female. "Shut up!"

"Fine." Yugao took her ninjaken from the ground and let the blade slide back into its sheath. "If you want it this way where I'll to drag you to save you from this hell-hole against your own will, then so be it. And since your friend over there attempted to kill us, he's gone. Don't even think about him returning from that state."

She failed to understand why the ANBU wanted her instead of him."Why do you want me to come with you?"

"Because... You're a witness of what that group is planning. He would never betray his comrades. We need to know what's going on. I'm not going to let someone who was kidnapped die. You're a captiv-"

"No I'm not!"

"They held you in here to silence you from telling their business. If you continued to stay here... They would eventually find you futile and kill you. They are_ too_ suspicious of planning something horrible. A mission is a mission and I must fulfill that."

_'A mission? All of this for a mission?'_ Yuuai thought to herself as she looked back at Deidara. The situation came out of her reach when she began to think that Deidara was going to die... Now. Would he? Her dream... It's becoming real. She finally noticed it. Not that she'll ever let it become reality. Not ever. If he was going to die ...so would she. She'd love him too much to just simply watch back and let him get killed in some death.

"Bullshit." The girl's anger bubbled to the top of her as emotional tears came streaming down her face. "I don't believe you!"

The point that set it off. Yuuai charged straight at Yugao, getting ready to land her foot across the top of her opponent's head. But, Yugao blocked the blow with her own defense, crossing her arms before her.

With a hinder, she charged again- this time having her unfavorable enemy realize how this battle would turn out. A battle full of emotion, driven by a 12 year old. If it continued this way, Yuuai would lose. It's _too_ emotional.

Yugao understood that the young girl loved him and would be willing to drop anything just to help him. She felt the same way when it came to her own love life. Hayate. Her lover. He was stricken with a disease and didn't want any aid from the hospital, but she insisted. However, he refused her and continued to work against his condition, retributory like the blonde nin. How similar... Entirely a whole different situation though. Emotions cannot get in the way.

Uzuki sped up her offense when Yuuai got a little more aggressive with her hits.

Tears pouring, fists being shot out like the wind ...it's all out of frustration and all this was wearing her down. Just as she let her guard down, that's when she was knocked senseless onto the ground by Yugao with a swift jab to the neck.

And the most ironic thing was that Yuuai landed right next Deidara's unconscious body. It was a sad and touching moment to Yugao, however for her men- it was a shout to the heavens.

"Captain! You did it!" The more dumbfounded comrade spoke in joy while the other was just about to choke him to death.

Those two were like yin and yang almost, fussing all the time, solely she fuzzed them out. She didn't pay attention to them, it was Yuuai who caught her exertion. "She went that far ...just to protect him from harm. Love? You don't say..." A cough of debility stopped her from further speaking of the subject.

Kenji saw the fatigue of his captain. "You sure you can handle it, Captain?"

His commissioned military officer nodded and pulled out a poison needle from her pouch, walking closer to the teal eyed nin. "It shouldn't be painful for him."

Kenji nearly passed out as he watched his captain sink the needle into the shinobi's system.

Ryo observed in silence, knowing a job well done, but a mission from hell. This had to be one of the most problematic missions he had ever gone through within his 2 years of being a dedicated ANBU soul. He felt nothing towards the girl and her feelings. She had a foul mouth and he wouldn't tolerate nor certify for any of his comrades to be put down by it. Well, maybe Kenji, but not Yugao. His captain was a woman of bravery and determination, always wanting to take risks and go on the dangerous side. Today, she been fully awaken to the circumstances. Barely by little he admired her for that.

"Ryo. Carry the girl."

The sound of his captain's voice made him tense and nearly jump. "Hai, Captain." He carefully walked over to the pale, black haired young female, examining her cautiously to see if she would suddenly wake up and call him something foul. To his relieve, she didn't. Made his nerves settle. He kneeled down beside her and lifted her up, to carry her in a way where she could bite him in the face.

"Kenji. Ryo. Let's go. Mission succeeded." Was their captain's reassuring words as they walked toward the Leaf Village, alleviated that the mission turned out successful.

In Yugao's view, the mission was to never turn out this way. A little spying from the distances would have easily satisfied her, anyhow with a member who has a rather _weird_ way of getting closer to the goal, curiosity and temptation was a burden for her. Which ultimately led her to do a foolish action and indeed led her team into a situation like this. At least she got more than what was required of her Hokage.

_

* * *

_

In a few minutes of their journey back, a little 12 year old girl had not entirely recovered from the blow, although she was only able to mumble a name which she could never forget. "De ... idara ... you ...broke ...your ...promise..." She fisted her hand softly against the man's armor and fell back asleep with a tearful face.

Ryo looked down at her to see if she awoken and sighed at ease to know she didn't.

Yugao laughed as she turned her head to see Yuuai and Ryo. "It's been a long night, Ryo. I suggest you not wake her."

He nodded and continued to walk as he took a last glimpse of the flaming place and then continued onward with the journey.

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: Okay, so I'm a little sinister, but don't go throwing daggers at me, yet! If you continue to read you'll find out what happens. Don't flame me!! (hides under hands for protection)


End file.
